Simply Friends
by xxxMs.Mexxx
Summary: How did a simple suggestion blow feelings way out of proportion? Now their relationship has taken an undeniable turn & there is no way to stop its course. Decisions that're made cant be taken back: Lily isn't sure she wants to, James on the other hand...
1. Chapter 1: The Favour

**OK**

**Hey guys, I know i should have posted long before now and i'll really try to next week. I'll hopefully update for Indulgent Prosecution but I am a bridesmaid this Sunday, the dinner rehearsal to go to, altering my dress, hopefully its not too long since i'm way short, um i need new heels...3 inches and just maybe i'll be able to walk in them for the entire day.**

**Then there is my final for my summer course that i'm taking.**

**lol ah well, wish me luck!**

**kk this is a AU ficcy and i need to stress that because more than likely stuff from the 6th book will NOT be here so i dont need corrections but i'll be happy with spelling and grammar stuff since i dont have spell check on word pad. My brother has to load M Word in here yet**

**OK to those of you who are wondering why deleted A Sweet Refrain was deleted...well it wasbecause there was too much dialogue, meaning i shouldn't have thanked every single one of my readers...i think...I'm not too sure...**

**Yeah so i better book it now.**

**Sorry the first chappy is so short guys**

**muah x **

**Sasha**

**

* * *

**

**Simply Friends**

_Chapter 1: The Favour_

'Come on lads, why can't you do me this one favour?' Lily Evans demanded of her friends as they sat in conference. She'd called them all in here because not only were they her good friends but they were her most trusted guy friends as well, besides it was because of their sex that she needed them.

They were all seated a coffee pub near London and the blokes had been trying thier best not to look uncomfortable at least until Lily dropped her dilemma on them--then all pretence faded.

Lily rolled her eyes at the expression on their faces and sighed deeply.

'You know its not as though I'm asking you jump into Hades now?' she said when they didn't bother with a response. 'I've done you all tonnes of favours and it's about time you repay me, you all owe me a lot.'

'Now Lily weren't you the one to say that friendship isn't what you want to get out of it but what you'd _like_ to do for your friends?' Sirius Black said dramatically.

'Yeah,' Lily answered a bit warily not too sure if this was going in her favour.

'Well the thing is we don't want to goand calling in favours that you've done for us in the past would be upsetting the balance our friendship now wouldn't it?' he said and Lily snarled at him.

For a bloke dense at committing to one girl and one relationship at a time Sirius Black could be remarkably smart when it came for him to get out of something he didn't want to do.

Damn the ass anyway.

'You can't all be busy on the 16th can you?' Lily asked pretty desperately.

'I'm sorry Lily, I have an interview that day,' Remus said regretfully.

'I-I can't, I've got to help my mum with the cleaning that day.' Peter said and Lily didn't really want to be thankful for it, she was after all hoping he couldn't help her out. It was evil of her to think such things, he might be a bit weird but he was her friend…sort of.

'Well sorry missy, I have a date.' Sirius said grinning.

'A date?' Lily asked sceptically. 'With who?' She knew there was no way for him to lie to her directly. Sirius and the others might do a lot of things in that one small group but they would never lie to her. It was what made them such good friends. Of course lying to people outside their particular circle didn't concern her at that moment.

'You don't know her; I met her the other day while I was checking out the new broom that came on the market. I was thinking of getting one for my niece.'

'Right, I see," She didn't really since his niece was six,"but come on, I need a date for that Gala.' Lily said again desperately.

'It's not our fault that you broke up with the new bloke in your life two weeks before your big event now is it.' Sirius said like the insensitive prat he was. Then he grinned 'Anyway one of us still hasn't given you an answer to your _desperate_ plea.'

He was right. Where was James, wasn't he right next to her only a moment ago? He'd been unusually quiet but she hadn't given it another thought. Scanning the living room she spotted him trying to slip out the door. He muttered a curse as soon as Sirius opened his mouth, his hazel eyes flashing at his best friend.

'Thanks a lot mate,' he said growling a little before grudgingly turning to walk back to his seat.

Sirius grinned at him, 'No charge,' and James' scowl deepened.

James Potter had been an enigma to her once upon a time. She'd known him for eight years and she still hardly knew much about his teen years. He'd spent nearly a year chasing her then suddenly, he gave up - no warning and certainly no explanation - and then with the rest of them became friends. His personal life sure she got...sort of, his personality she couldn't figure out.

Ah well, they were friends right so technically you forgive and forget.

And since they were good friends she knew that he like the rest wouldn't lie to her, which was why he was trying to slip out the door unnoticed.

'James?' she asked with a bit of hope.

'Aw come on Li, I don't want to.' He said grimacing.

'Why not? You don't have any plans do you?' Lily said innocently. _He didn't have any _she thought happily, otherwise he wouldn't have been sneaking out.

He scowled at her, 'you know I don't' and then glared before adding, 'but I wont do this.' He stated sternly.

'Why not?' she asked again.

'I take no pleasure in mingling with the crème de la crème of our society's _posh ness_.' He said and she gaped at him.

'But you're part of that society.' Lily argued, she didn't see his point and the fact was, he was confusing her.

He seemed to slip into relief a little, 'exactly,' before adamantly saying 'so I know what the night will entail and believe me it would not be fun. They don't serve food there, I don't know what they call it but they serve thesetiny, miniscule sandwiches and little rolled up things are not what I call a proper meal. I have spent too much years being dragged to them by my parents I am not going to one of my own free will.'

'But I can't go without an escort,' Lily said pleadingly. 'I'm at the bottom of the society chain, way, way down there and I need to make a good impression on the boss, so I can't show up without anyone, think how it would look.'

'Evans you were the brightest in our year, surely you have more faith in yourself?' James said trying again.

'Flattery Potter wouldn't get you anywhere,' she said and looked up at him with her best puppy dogface. 'Come with me and I won't ask you for anything ever again.'

'Yeah right,' he muttered then 'I shouldn't,' he said and she almost shouted happily. Before he said he couldn't now it was shouldn't. He was breaking she could feel it.

The others were quiet, listening to them and not saying a word for fear that they might have to retake their denial and replace it with acceptance.

'Think how much it would mean when a member of the most influential families in London is escorting me to the annual Healing Gala.' She needled.

James looked at her, silent for a moment and then bent his head and let out a huge pent up sigh.

'Fine I'll go with you,' he said. 'But you owe me a huge and I mean HUGE favour.'

'Yes, of course. Thank you, thank you, thank you.' She said and hugged him. 'You're the best mate ever.'

'Yeah yeah.' He said then sighed again. 'You will see all this nonsense is not all its cracked up to be.

'I don't see how James, it all about the opportunity, I'll be getting to experience the lifestyle of the rich and the famous.' She laughed before continuing. 'Okay I'm not really interested in rich and famous part but I do want to see, if not meet, all those important people.'

'Lil, its all about the old money and old blood they're celebrating,' Sirius said disgustedly.

James looked from his best mate to the red head in front of him. 'Okay its not exactly cut and dried like that but all the wizards from the oldest bloodlines will be there. The Gala is more of a political event than anything else. I'm a member of the counsel because I'm the son of members and even though my parents have been dead for two years I still receive invitations.' Then he snorted.

'What?' Lily asked and he was sure she didn't really know how political the wizarding world was becoming.

He'd seen it for most of his life. His parents, although they had attended, made sure he knew that their world was changing since the Dark Lord was coming into power and if they had to attend benefits to "help" the sick and orphaned then so be it. It wasn't as though the proceeds didn't go to the needy that have suffered through dark magic but there was more political strings attached to it because it was the only way some of the leaders of their world will be satisfied.

'They think that since I'm the last of my line that it is important for me to be as involved in the society as my parents were.' James said. His parents weren't young when he was born but they had spent a good part of their lives helping the victims of tragedy. He smiled thinking of where he spent his 7th birthday.

It was in a small village called Malta, which was situated Bolivia. He still visited them after his parents died, not as often as he could but he made time when they needed him to do anything.

'And that's a bad thing?' Lily asked clearly puzzled.

James didn't think she'd understand and no one knew what he did, not even his friends. He didn't need people telling him all sorts of crap about how they are impressed with him helping the _unfortunate_; please; he didn't need any fan fare.

'I dabble in my own type of philanthropy,' he said vaguely before getting up. 'I have to get back, I'll see you blokes later.'

'What about the Gala next Saturday,' Lily asked and he sighed again. She never gave up.

'I already gave you my word that I'll go,' he said already turning for the door. 'And be ready by seven, I'll pick you up.' He said and walked out onto the street.

Sighing again, James couldn't believed he got roped into this.

But maybe, just maybe he'd meet some sweet girl who'll whisk him away from all the pretense.

* * *

please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2: A Risqué Appearance

**_Hey guys, Sorry for the long wait. I moved last week and the phone company took thier precious time in setting up our phone and internet lines._**

About updating this story, i had to write for this cause it was the only one where the ideas were still fresh in my mind. I would try to update Provacative Indulgence as soon as i remember mey story line properly--sorry but other ideas are minxed up in my head. so soon, hopefully.

Those who're interested the Wedding: well itwas good, the food was awesome and my feet had hurt like hell...lol

I wanna thank you all for reviewing, its much appreciated.

I love you all and hopefully by Friday u'll have a next chapter...of what fic i'm not to sure yet...Luv yas

Me.

Oh P.S i reviewed my chapter but not really for punctuation so i apoligse if there are any although Arch did fix them in thefirst page.

Lol...byes and hope u review!

* * *

**Simply Friends**

_Chapter 2: A Risqué Appearance_

'How are the infamous Marauders? They doing okay?' Erin Reeves asked Lily as she sipped her coffee outside their favourite coffee pub in the heart of London. The quaint establishment was a part of a small chain of coffee shops that had recently come out. And it was near the dress stores where they had just bought Lily's Dress for the Gala.

Lily grinned, 'I got one of them to take me to the Gala this weekend.' Now that was a new one, Lily hadn't told her she was looking to ask them to help her.

'Really now,' Erin said, and then smiled before continuing, 'which one was unwillingly roped into doing this for you.'

'How do you know he was roped into anything?' Lily asked peeved just a little bit. Her friend was not supposed to side with any one other than her. Although, Erin saw them almost as much as she did. Her mate hadn't been keen on keeping in touch with them—after all they did cause Erin some serious problems in school but she got over it.

Erin just raised an eyebrow and Lily blew out a breath in defeat.

'Okay, fine,' Lily said and her friends smiled for her to go on. 'It took a while to convince him, and he still doesn't want to go but he said I'll owe him a huge favour since he detests these things.'

'Okay, so who is the lucky one?' Erin asked then named the most obvious one. 'Remus? He's always willing to help you out.' Erin remarked. 'Though he hardly ever asks for favours in return.'

'Well, yeah but Remus is busy so James is taking me.' Lily replied and sipped her coffee once more.

Erin just stared at her. 'Really?'

'What?' Lily couldn't fathom what was wrong now. 'What's that look for?' Lily asked. She didn't get what she said to have earned _that_ look from Erin. It was her _oh-this-is-a-big-deal_ look that somehow coupled with her _you've-got-to-be-kidding-me_ look as well making the receiver feel as though she had done something wrong.

'If you don't know, why should I tell you?' Erin said stubbornly but clearly not convinced of something. 'But to me it seems like a good time to see.' she said vaguely.

'I honestly don't know why you're giving me the look, I've done nothing wrong.' Lily said, she really didn't know. Then her mate's last words registered. 'Good time? Good time to see what?'

Erin shrugged and made Lily more confused than ever.

'Never mind about that then," Lily said dropping that for now,"but as I said before I don't know why you're giving me the look.'

'Huh, yeah right. I was there Evans remember?' Erin said apparently giving herself permission in having to resort to using Lily's last name. Then she started checking off, 'I was in your classes, I sat next to you in those classes, I slept in the bed next to yours—we practically spent every waking moment together so your having conveniently forgotten your thing for James Potter is completely unwarranted.'

'My thing—James—what?' She sputtered and nearly choked. 'I have no idea want you're talking about.'

'Don't you? I saw how hard you took it when he stopped hanging around you and asking you out in sixth year. You just hadn't wanted to admit that the reason you were always hard on him was because you lusted after him like a person dying of thirst.' Erin retorted.

She hadn't thought about James in those terms since…wow it's been over two years.

Okay so it had been a long time but really her lusting after James Potter now was laughable. Not only were they friends but they've seen the other go out with other people and hadn't cared so making any kind of deal out of this little outing was pretty useless. Still she ought to defend herself.

'I did _not_ lust after him. He _had_ been an arrogant son of a bitch, but he's changed and we're just friends now, so whatever the past had been would stay there.' Lily said daring Erin to think otherwise but being the person she was Erin wasn't about to back down, at least not when she thought she was right. She had had no idea Erin new about any of her feelings, such as they were—were unimportant that is.

'You hated him because you wanted him and you hated wanting him because of how he acted." Erin said knowingly."The attraction has never really gone away, you just haven't allowed yourself to think of James in any other definition than that of a friend.'

Lily sniffed; Erin was way off base on this one. It had been a simple attraction that she didn't care much about, that was all—err—okay _maybe_ it was a little more than that but there was _no_ such attraction now.

'Lily, it was even worse for you when the two of you were head boy and girl because the more you got to know him the more turned on you got—and don't deny it.' she said from the moment Lily opened her mouth to protest.

Lily grimaced her friend knew her a little too well but all of that changed when she and James had become friends so all of this shouldn't matter now, 'I'm not but Erin, we started our friendship in seventh year so all of that doesn't count anymore. He had been sexy as sin then but I got over the whole thing.' Lily said as she thought back to two years ago. She sighed as she remembered almost drooling after him, darn it if Erin hadn't brought it up she would have forgotten about her once attraction to James Potter.

Well conveniently the way Erin was playing it to be but really the attraction disappeared because it was no more so therefore conveniently or otherwise forgetting that she'd liked him was the right thing.

In fifth year she had resorted to yelling and hexing, for him to leave her alone. She had hated what he had represented but what she had hated even more was that she had _liked_ him. At that time she couldn't turn off the attraction to him, but now everything has changed, things are different and if she had known then that the only way for her not to be aware of him sexually was to become friends with him, she would have tried it then.

_It didn't matter_.

She sighed.

And it hadn't mattered—much— that from the time—before if she was honest— they were working together that he had no interest in her, other than when and where they were going to plan what for the rest of the prefects and the students. Friendship had come near Christmas and after, and then everything stayed the way it was.

But the way Erin was looking at her now made it seem that all those weird feelings were starting to come back and the usually normal boat had somehow started to rock. It was sudden this feeling and remembering these things made her feel strange inside.

No… nostalgia was all it was. Yes that was it nostalgia. There were no feelings fighting to come back…they died out contrary to what Erin seemed to think.

'Erin, don't start any of this please? I don't get why you're bring this up now. I've known James outside of Hogwarts for two years. We've been friends for so long this is no warrant to what you're saying. Why not tell me all this then when the friendship was forming? Because saying this now it too sudden and things will be awkward now.'

'Li, tell me something.' Erin said ignoring Lily's speech.

'Yeah?'

'In all the time you were friends were you ever alone together?' she asked and Lily had to wonder if her friend was suffering from a mental lapse.

'Yeah,' she said determined to prove whatever she wanted to point out wrong, 'loads of times. I still don't know what you're playing at.'

Erin went on as though Lily hadn't tacked on those last words. 'Name some,' she said.

'Okay…just last week he was the first to show up at my flat and we chatted for a few minutes, then oh and we're usually the ones sent to buy the food whenever we're all together. So there.'

'Lily I would have you know that this is the first time the two of you have been together—alone—in a date worthy environment.' Erin said and she looked at Lily solemnly.

At that face alone Lily cracked up and laughed. 'Oh come on Erin you can't be serious.'

'I am and you may laugh at this now but the two of you thrust together with no buffers in between will open up doors.' Erin was sure of this. There had been an undeniable attraction between them. They had just been too busy to see that during their friendship. They went from sparring partners to unrequited lusters to tolerable friends and finally to a good normal friendship. Though now the only step missing was to find that attraction once again.

Because the attraction between two people especially those two would be make it hard to stay buried especially as now they have an intimate thing going. They still like each other and unconsciously the game had never really finished between them.

She had never voiced her opinion and in the beginning knew that although Lily was friends with the entire group of Marauders there was only one bloke she could never remain "just friends" with and that one was James Potter.

Take Lily's dress for the Gala, it is a come get me dress. Never mind that Lily said otherwise but the dress screamed sex. She had seen it on display today and knew it then when Lily had tried it on, well that about said it all. No straight man was going to resist it.

'No way Erin, you can chant that little tune how much you want but you're not going to make me think that James and I have nothing more going for us than friendship.'

'I know I'm right and in time you'll see that for yourself.' Erin said. She knew that James thought the same way Lily did because she had seen the two of them in action numerous times. They weren't going to cross that invisible barrier of friendship unless they felt more inclined too, and with the rest of the Marauders out of the way next week things will progress the way nature intended it.

'It's not a date Erin and I don't care what kind of weird ideas you're trying to put into my head I won't think of James Potter in any other way than a friend.'

'We'll see.' And Erin smiled, in a few days she'll see whether her hunch will pay off, then they'd credit her the female with the best instincts.

…

James tugged the tight collar at his neck uncomfortably even as he stepped out of his flat at six thirty that evening. He never did get used to wearing such clothing. The ties at Hogwarts were fine but shirts that buttoned all the way up to his neck with a bow holding it in place was not his idea of evening wear—after all choking is never fun.

The robes over them were quite worse, he felt like count Dracula in his total black ensemble.

Why could these people want to wear casual stuff?

A jeans and a sweater never hurt anybody and all these fixings was making him feel uneasy. It had been another reason he hadn't felt comfortable in surroundings like the one he was about to spend a few hours in.

The way the high society dressed was just plain stupid and although his parents saw those things as sacrifices to be made to better the world he knew it wasn't necessary.

With a final tug his collar he rapped on her door.

When it swung open he didn't even see her face as she rushed back into her flat. 'Give me five minutes, I'll be right back, I'm almost done.' She said after she closed her bedroom door.

Okay, well he was early so it was nothing to wait.

Five minutes later Lily adjusted the sides of her dress. It wasn't her usual style but she had fallen in love with the fabric and Madam Selah had altered it to fit her perfectly. Erin just grinned and said "hot". The intense deep green velvet suited her skin and although the colour was cliché to her hair and green eyes she could help but fall in love with it.

The miniscule purse completed the look and she came out of the bedroom with her shoes already on. She smiled at him as she passed to get her wrap and robesfrom the hall cupboard.

'What are you wearing?' came a shocked and choked voice from behind her.

Stunned Lily just turned and looked at him. Was he mental? 'My dress why, what's the matter?' She didn't get his exclamation.

'You're wearing that to the Gala?'

'Yes why? I see nothing wrong with It.' she said. She had thought it actually looked high class. The dress, she knew showcased her rear end since the modest cut in front barely showed cleavage—not that she had much to show mind you—so as the fabric went over her shoulders it hugged into a V-cut all the way down to her hips where it clung before simply falling to her ankles.

James watched the fabric cling tightly to her body—which was close to perfection—her back was totally visible straight down to her hips and from what he could see she couldn't have possibly have on…

'Are you even wearing underwear?' he asked, words popping out of his mouth before he could stop them. Was she trying to kill him? No one was likely to look _this_ good over there and he should know.How was he going to achieve his goal by finding a girl at the Gala if Lily was the best thing worth looking at?

She looked at him, clearly puzzled—though he didn't see why she should be. 'Well yeah, a little, a tiny thing really, because there is only so much you can fit into a dress like this. You have to admit though that wearing barely anything makes the dress fit nicer.' She said as though she announced to men all the time that she wears tiny knickers.

'Right,' he said even as his lungs squeezed then led the way out of the flat. There was no chance of him walking behind her; his eyes would stay attached to her derriere too much for his liking. He wasn't sure why but he didn't want to see Lily in any light other than the one where friends were magnified. He was a normal red-blooded male after all.

He chided himself. It was wrong for him to even feel a stirring of lust just by looking at her in _that_ sexy outfit—he jsut wasn't going to look at it, or her. That _will_ work…right.

Well whatever, his main intention for going to this stupid thing is to find a girl who would think that all that nonsense would be a waste of time and they'd get to know each other. Then maybe they'd have some quiet time later on.

He laughed to himself, okay he knew now that'll never happen but he can hope can't he?

All right this was a favour to a friend and it'll stay that way. He wasn't going to pay attention to anything anyone had to say and that included the sultry little thing walking beside him.

It's been a while since he willing zoned out on a conversation be he damn well was going to try.

James then sighed, so much for hoping it'll be an easy evening it was going to be a long night and if he wasn't careful he'd be reminded too much of the feelings his adolescent self had harboured for the red head.

…

Lily was nervous, though she had absolutely no reason to be. She felt as though she was going on her first date—and it was all Erin's fault anyway, putting silly ideas into her head. She had tried not to let it bother her all week since she had that conversation with her best mate but when she had come out of her room she was very aware that she was wearing next to nothing under her dress.

And James's reaction didn't help her one bit. Something akin to appreciation was shown on his face but it was gone before she was able to analyse it further.

That initial response to the dress heated her skin and although she was trying to act flippant to his question about her knickers she _felt_ rather than knew she was almost naked under the silky piece of cloth.

Convinced her mind had played a trick on her she listened to his comment which, to her he sounded like he would have never expected her to wear something like this. More big brotherish than anything stupid Erin was telling her about so she made light of whats he was and wasn't wearing.

She had to get a grip on things; it made no sense that her thoughts kept going on this cycle because of this non-existent thing between them.

After closing her kitchen window Lily decided she'd talk to James about the whole thing. He'd put things into perspective by making a joke about it and then they'd laugh and all would be forgotten. Then they would go on being the friends they were since 7th year.

When they walked out to Lily's porch they quickly decided on the best place to apparate, which was just a building away from the Convention Hall where the Gala was taking place.

'I have to tell you I'm nervous about it.' Lily said instead to James in order to hide her growing awareness of the situation, though, this was true a little.

'Why? I thought you wanted to go to this thing badly.' James asked.

'Yeah I do, but only a few were given invitations. Each division had to award points to their staff based on their dedication to their patients and commitment to their work. Then the top three would be issued invitations. That's in the whole hospital'

'Wow congratulations, we had no idea, you should have told us something. This is a big honour Lily, I can understand the reason you had for wanting to attend this thing so badly.' James said as they walked slowly to the entrance.

'I worked hard and had no idea I was in the running for anything like that and then when it was announced I didn't feel the need to tell anyone that I was awarded for helping people. It shouldn't be anything like that.'

'Yeah it shouldn't.' James said in admiration. He'd always liked this side of her.

'The reason I wanted to come so bad was because I wanted to see how the fortunate treat people and are treated and although I was excited about being here, I am looking forward to seeing how things are.'

'But I have to tell you Lily, don't expect too much from the people here. The old blood will show you a new side to themselves and you may change your mind about the pure blood of wizarding society.'

'Well then I guess this is going to be a fascinating learning experience.' She commented.

'Yeah but I also don't want you to use my judgements in this, you have to form your own opinions of things,however I'll offer you this fair bit of warning; try and see below the exterior of a person because I can assure you that their outside persona does not match to the person they are inside.'

'Don't worry James, if everything seems stuffy we'll leave as soon as my boss has seen me.'

'Well okay lets go inside then, I might know a few people from the days my parents used to come and I'll show you around the Hall. It should be pleasant enough if we don't run into a few key people.'

Lily laughed at the wary expression James had on his face as he glanced about himself.

'I see you're very keen on avoiding them.'

'Yes and you should be too—' James said then broke off when he stared at the side of them in horror.

'What? What's the matter?' Lily asked with a puzzled glance towards his gaze. He was looking at the most gorgeous and elegant creature Lily had ever seen. Tall, blonde, beautiful and had breasts the size of cantaloupes. His look horror shouldn't have fit with what she saw.

'It's the wickedest witch of all London.' James said then turned to her. 'Lets move on before she sees me.' He said and grabbed her hand. They had only moved a couple steps when a husky cultured voice called out, 'James Potter is that you?'

'Acanthi,' James said when he turned and saw her. 'Hello.' _Acanthi_? Lily thought but somehow the named suited this long arching woman, who seemed to have the aura of ice.

'And hello to you too darling,' the woman said as stretched forward to plant a kiss on James' cheek. She allowed her lips to linger longer than necessary on his skin before purring, 'its been an awfully _long_ time darling.' It was more than obvious by the suggestion she made that something had occurred between them but stretching out his arm James brought Lily closer to his side and plastered her against him.

'Not long enough,' he replied as he rested his head atop of Lily's and rubbed his cheek against her head in an intimate caress that had her holding back a sigh.

'Go with me on this ok?' he said as his lips brushed her ear. Ah a pretence, well she could do that and maybe she could see just where their relationship was.


	3. Chapter 3: The Power of Suggestion

_Hey there guys, at long last here is the 3rd chapter to this ficcy. I'm sorry i took so long. Skl has restarted and i'm in serious pressure...lol i already had 2 quizes and this week i have 2 more then a test...Its a pain butits not giveing me enough time to finsih chapters as fast as i should and want too._

**Anywas guys thank you for all the lovely reviews, io really appreciate it.**

Um to address the reviewer who wanted to know why i put Erin in her own POV, well there is nothing wrong with that is there?LOL, I mean there are tonnes of books that has more than 2 POV's. And what Erin says is not my opinion, if u've noticed or not...all my fics are different from each other so i have different ideas and i did point out int eh begining that this is an AU fic.

Which doesn't pertain t what i think happened in the book.

**_Okie dokie, here you all go...chapter 3_**

_PS. Chapter four will be out in ...well i'm sorry to say i dont know...i haven't start and wont start till maybe this wednesday and that'll only be for a half hour. Sorry_

_Sasha_

**

* * *

**

**Simply Friends**

_Chapter 3: The Power of Suggestion_

When James had pulled Lily against him, it was obvious he hadn't been thinking properly, at least not with his brain, because what had seemed like a good idea at the time was beginning to backfire on him.

Did he think that having her this close wasn't going to affect his senses?

Of course not! That was indeed the whole point he _hadn't_ been thinking.

In all honesty he just did the fastest thing he could think of to deter Acanthi who had the predatory look about her, and he looked forward to that they way he looked forward to his great Aunt Claudia's visit once a year—with dread and fear.

As James tried to get his hazy mind into focus, he tried not to let the scent of her affect him—really he did but trying to do so however was as about as effective mud. Breathing, which was the only way not to smell her, was something he needed to live with so that was in no way an option.

Then he did his second stupid thing because dragging her closer and whispering in her ear was another no-no he surely shouldn't have done. However, his body was more than reacting to his lack of judgement.

He was aroused and with her this close it wasn't about to go away anytime soon.

What the hell was going on?

Sure they'd never been this close but he had never had this urge to take her then and there. In the years they had been friends he'd never once had a reaction to her as intense as this, in fact even when they'd been at Hogwarts and he'd fancied himself in love with her this had never happened.

Her breasts were pressed against his chest and it was all he could do but not _look_ there. James swallowed hard as his hand rested on her smooth waist. She really was trying to kill him by wearing this dress.

James swallowed hard; he was going to have a hard on all night if this was the case.

Just the touch of her smooth satiny skin was enough to make him more than ready to take her against the wall but his fantasies were interrupted when the witch in front of them spoke.

'Where have you been all this time?' Acanthi asked, as she took no notice of Lily.

'No where that should concern you.' James said with a fake smile and Lily leaned into his side. Some of the tension left him, his body no longer rigid but Lily couldn't help but absorb the hardness of him.

All she felt were the hard, firm muscle that had aligned itself to her and a ripple of awareness swept through her as he touched the small of her back. She had a sudden urge to pull him in a corner and ravish him until they had used up all the air in the room.

Ah. Okay. No. She shouldn't do that.

Crap. Not shouldn't; couldn't, wouldn't and can't.

Thoughts like that shouldn't be allowed to cross her mind.

Wrapping an arm around his waist Lily waited for this little scene to be over and for her to come to her senses. She needed to stop thinking about James in those terms and then for the millionth time that week wondered why Erin had made her impossible suggestions.

And that's all it was; the power of suggestion that can make a person do weird things that don't normally happen.

She would have to tell James of course, it was the only way for her to think normally, because, if he laughed it off and assured her that they were only friends then everything would be settled normally.

Looking at him she met his eyes and shifted her head for him to know she accepted the apology in them.

'Acanthi, this is Lily Evans.' James said and it was only then did the other woman look at her, glanced at more but Lily didn't particularly care, she was a snob and a prude plus she didn't mean anything.

'Oh,' she said. 'Hello, I hadn't seen you there.' She said glibly.

'I'm sure,' Lily said in an equally cool tone, then flicked a glance over at her direction for a millisecond then turned to look at James once more, place her hand on his chest. Her finger picked on a button, 'pleasure,' she said then though it was evident from her tone that it hadn't been.

James smiled at her. It was a proud smile and Lily felt little happier. She held in a laugh, she couldn't believe she was having fun even if she didn't like the woman.

'Yes well, James darling I hope you save me a dance later.'

'Sorry, I'm afraid I'm fully booked at the moment. I've promised all my dances to Lily.'

'Right,' she said then left and as soon as she did James bent and hugged Lily.

'Oh Merlin thank you so much.' He said with such relief that Lily laughed and hugged him back.

'It's not a problem, what are friends for?' she said adding the last part mainly for her benefit. 'Now what had that been about?'

'It's a horrendous story,' James said. 'One I shouldn't tell you about but I will anyway since you just about saved my life.'

Lily nodded. 'Okay.'

But before James started he suggested that they get a drink then move away from the crowd to a corner where no one could over hear.

'Acanthi and I dated a few years back when I was fifteen.'

'What?' Lily asked shocked. 'You dated a girl like her? On purpose? What were you smoking?'

James laughed ruefully. 'It wasn't of my own free will, believe me. I would have been humiliated if it was because the girl hasn't changed a lot since I'd met her then, except maybe she got bitchier. Anyway whatever the case is now she has never been or will ever be my type.'

'Then what made you go out with her?'

'An obligation,' James sighed.

Lily just looked at him and then sighed before he continued. 'My father knew hers and when Cameron Johnson asked that I escort his daughter to a thing very much like this one, my father agreed. After all, my father is way too nice to say no,' he said and glowered for a second, then smiled.

It was a little sad and it was obvious he missed his parents so Lily laughed a little, 'Oh my.'

'Yeah well,' James said wryly. 'I did and it was horrible and the worst date I've ever been on. She talked all about how it was unnecessary to get involved in charity work because we should let the poor and unfortunate work out their problems because if we the "well off" could do it over the years so could they.'

Lily was sure her face reflected the disgust she felt towards the girl of five years ago.

'Anyway I had to take her out after that as a courtesy.' James said with the same despondent tone he had used before and Lily laughed again.

'Exactly, anyway after an hour of that I made Sirius "bump" into me and drag me to something important. After that I hid at Remus's until school started and never saw her again.' He said then made a face. 'Until now.'

'Aw poor baby,' Lily said then patted him on the cheek.

'Yeah well it's because of people like her that underdeveloped villages are taking so long to take root into new and stronger magic.' He said passionately and Lily looked at him. James somehow sounded as though he saw and felt what he was talking about.

'Anyway,' James continued sounding a bit worn from his earlier conversation 'do you want to go look for your boss now?'

'Nah not yet.' She said then quieted.

From where she stood against the wall she chanced a glance at him, he was looking at her over the rim of his wine flute.

She tucked her hair behind her ears and fidgeted with her earring nervously before glancing up.

She didn't look away or even blush because she got caught looking at him. The eye contact was startling, she felt a zing from somewhere that hit her below the stomach and judging from the catch in her throat she wasn't at all sure of what she was doing.

He looked away first turning to stare at the dancers dancing a classical piece in front of them.

She wondered if he was feeling what she had been feeling all night. No he wasn't, Erin had been wrong there was nothing.

_Should she tell him now or wait?_

Waiting would be the coward's way out. She wouldn't because she wasn't a coward.

'James?' she said as the word finally forced its way out of her mouth.

'Yeah?' he said still looking at the dancers.

'Have you ever wondered about our years at Hogwarts?' She asked then fidgeted with her strap.

OH yeah what a great question. Way to go Evans; start with the most off question you could think off.

Lily knew she shouldn't have asked anything but it was nagging at her so she plunged on after all knowing that James definitely felt nothing other than friendship towards her would be a weight of her shoulders.

Wouldn't it? 

He laughed, surprised. 'What brought that question on?'

'Nothing really…but do you?'

'Well yeah I suppose I do. I mean when Remus corrects us when we do something wrong it reminds me when he had to do so when he was prefect and we were doing our best to convince him to waive the rules for us.'

'Oh.'

He didn't reply. James wasn't quite sure what Lily was trying to say but he had a feeling she would get around to it eventually. She wasn't the type of person to beat around the bush forever.

'Hey, do you want to dance?' he asked instead. Maybe she'd say something when they were dancing.

'Sure I'd like that.' She said and offered a small smile. She was preoccupied with something. That was evident be cause although she was excited about being here there was something that seemed to zone out about.

'I don't think we've danced since seventh year.' He said when he brought his arms around her.

She stiffened for a moment then looked up at him. 'You're right.'

He remembered it was before they'd started to become friends. There'd been some occasion that had called for a small dance between the 5th, 6th and 7th years and as the organizers/heads/hosts they'd had to take the first dance.

It wasn't called for but their headmaster had suggested it and at that time he had had already given up on Lily. If she wasn't interested—that's it she wasn't. He wasn't going to embarrass himself any further by hounding her and getting rejected. So he stopped and eventually they had become friends.

Why had he started thinking about that part of his past now he wondered? Then realised she had been the one to bring it up and by being with Lily like this remembering that was just a reflex memory.

The song was slow and she was closer to him than they had been all those years ago. Her head rested on his chest and her breasts were pressed up against him.

James paused, mid-thought. He wanted to kiss her.

The thought had sneaked up on him out of nowhere but he had to banish it away from his mind before he acted on the impulse.

James swallowed, okay, so he hadn't exactly forgotten his attraction towards the one Lily Evans but at least he was mature enough to know that there was a difference between an attraction and friendship.

Attraction was temporary and friendship was longest lasting relationship known to man. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted by her; friendship was the only thing he would focus on.

Lily looked away and pressed her cheek against his shoulder, two seconds later she saw her.

'James, uh, you have company.'

'What?'

'Acanthi, she's coming.' Lily said almost laughing at the panic in his voice. She could almost guess what he was thinking.

'Quick, do something.'

'Me? Why don't you, she's your ex.'

'She is _not_ my ex…,' James said and looked past her. 'Kiss me,'

'What?' Lily asked.

'Shut up and kiss me,' he said and before Lily could splutter out a response, he dipped his head and claimed her mouth.

James knew kissing her was wrong but he'd been unable to help himself. Kissing her under the pretext of ignoring Acanthi was wrong but in all honesty even while he'd been trying to think of something else he had stared at her lips and the suggestion that she kiss him just popped out.

She kissed him back, after the initial reaction of surprise had faded. Her fingers curled around his neck and settled herself more fully into him. James couldn't seem to gather himself to want to pull away. Kissing her this way had once been a form of fantasy for him as a teenager but nothing had ever prepared him for the impact of his lips on hers.

Her lips were soft and warm and she tasted of the wine she had been nursing minutes before but there was something else, something that was uniquely her which made him want to plunge his tongue it and devour her.

At that thought he drew back, he couldn't she was just helping him out, it wouldn't be right for him to continue kissing her just to satisfy his own carnal cravings.

'She's gone,' Lily said looking past his shoulder.

'Yeah.'

A silent moment passed.

'I'm sorry,' James said. What else could he say? Saying sorry could probably be the biggest mistake a bloke could ever tell a girl but he'd said it anyway. But they were friends right so it couldn't have been anything that bad.

'Don't worry about it,' Lily said and looked up at him. She wanted to tell him now what she had been trying to for the past half hour.

'I think it's a good thing we kissed don't you?' she said and he wondered _how was it a good thing_.

'I mean the air is cleared and questions have been answered right?' _Questions answered…right. Were there questions? _

Somehow James got the feeling he was missing something. Or rather, had he spoken this thoughts out loud?

She continued after pausing for breath, 'I mean I know it was an action to get rid of Blondie but I think its safe to say that we can see it as an experiment right?'

'Yeah I suppose,' James said though when he thought about it. The kiss had no way diminished any sort of wonderings he had ever had about kissing her. In fact he wanted to do so again.

When the dance ended they found themselves against the wall in the far shadows of the Hall. They didn't speak but James knew that might not be such a bad thing.

He shoved his hand through his hair, he needed to get a grip otherwise things would be weird and not only for him and Lily but for their mates as well.

While he thought about what Lily said something finally clicked.

'What did you mean by seeing our kiss as an experiment?' James asked because unless he missed his guess he was the only one thinking about any sort of kissing.

Lily sighed. 'I was going to tell you about it but its kind of weird talking about it. I swear Erin has the weirdest ideas. She opened her big mouth last week and since then I haven't been able to think of anything else and its all her fault.'

'Why, what did she talk about?'

'I know I'm making a bigger deal out of this than it really is but it'll be peculiar you know it'll be better if everything is out in the open that way it wont matter.'

'You're not making sense you know.'

She laughed, 'I suppose not. Okay well Erin reminded me of the days at Hogwarts when you used to ask me out.'

'Really but I mean, you for one don't really need reminding of that.' He said and she was charmed to see him turn a bit red. It kind of gave her courage to admit the rest.

'Well the thing is she also reminded me that between 6th and 7th year I err sort of started to develop feelings for you.' Lily said but she didn't look at him when she said it but it was a good thing too because he felt as though he had gotten a punch to his gut.

'Then well, it is really hard to remember these things but I was you know, slightly miserable about the fact that you stopped…doing that.'

'You were?' James said breathing in a little to calm his nerves. He hadn't gotten that impression at all. In fact, her lack of emotion fuelled the need for him to quit frustrating her.

'Yeah I know, it seems unimportant now right, but you know I did sort of had feelings for you but after we became friends it all seemed to faze out so it doesn't matter.' Lily said and James believed her…to an extent that is, but what he wondered now was why she was so nervous.

Lily couldn't really believe what she was saying, that sentence just now made absolutely no sense and since she had always prided herself in her intelligent responses this was terrible.

She was repeating herself and redundancies, of course was a clear sign of babbling.

Lily sighed trying to make herself more understandable. 'What I'm trying to say is that Erin thinks that our attraction towards each other hasn't really gone away it's just been temporarily replaced by friendship.'

'I see,' James said still confused, 'and why did she tell you this now?'

'Because she feels that in this date like atmosphere we'll somehow find our attraction once again.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, and its because she said that I've been thinking about it so I guess I sort of wanted that kiss to happen, if only to prove her wrong.' Lily told him and then tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. 'And we've proven her wrong right?'

James looked at her. After hearing all this new information he wasn't sure if he could just throw away what just happened. That kiss had been mind blowing and to just say it meant nothing would make him the biggest liar in the world, never mind that she probably just kissed him back to test out Erin's suggestion that they were still attracted to each other.

Should he deny what's been happening between them this evening? It would give them both peace of mind but the look in Lily's reflected what he felt. She _was_ feeling what he felt and the situation was getting more complicated by the second.

So how was he going to find the will to lie to them both when they've never lied to each other before?

* * *

_Please_ **R_&_R**


	4. Chapter 4: The Allure of Passion

_**OMG, i'm sry guys, i know this was long in coming but i am done and posting. However although i hope u enjoy the chapter i hope you dont think its too dragged out. i jsut felt that they needed to sort through thier feelings more.**_

****

_Anyway Thanks to **Anna** more than half of this chapter was proofed. If however coming to teh last tehpunctuations and stuff were crappy, it was all due to me and my lack of proofing._

_**Disclaimer: I own nada of these ppl**_

**_Thanks to:_**

_**Jessiquie, ApplePie, anonymous, xStillxWaitingx, Morgan, Lady Taliesin, sugur-huny-bun, Allie, Lady of Masbolle, wefeedowls, greengrl, Faith Forever in Harry, ChickAlwaysDreamin, BlueJeanMistress, Akt5us, xMidnitexStarx, bananaslugg, LOTRFREAK77, CarbonMonoxide, KMK25, samanthablack899, LilyandJamesLover, Anna**_

**_for reviewing, i love you all so very much, wooo!_**

…

**Simply Friends**

_Chapter 4: The Allure of Passion_

…

'I don't know Lily,' James said in response to her question.

Listening to Lily tell him why she had been fidgety all evening had brought home the fact that for the entire time he'd been with her tonight there had been an undeniable pull between them. Whether Lily felt it herself or was just acting out in response to the ideas Erin had filled in her brain remained to be seen.

Should he ask her outright?

He knew instinctively that one of the ways to deal with this situation was for both sides to tell the truth. It will have its effects but they'd deal with them.

'Lily?'

'Yeah?'

'The kiss is something I can't really explain but maybe your response to it can be.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well you said that Erin was convinced that there was something between us but couldn't it be that you're unconsciously reacting to what she said. After all it's been two years and we haven't felt or acted any differently than how normal mates are supposed to act.'

Lily seemed to ponder that for a little while. 'I … suppose but what about your reaction I didn't just imagine that there was more in that kiss than just pretence.'

James didn't quite have an answer for that one after all he had been answering her question in a round about sort of way. Apparently he was unsuccessful in trying to deter any contemplation about his reaction to her.

'I'll admit I did kiss you like that but Lily you are an amazingly beautiful woman and perhaps I may have forgotten that it was you who I was kissing.' James said but he couldn't really believe he had lied like that.

Of course he'd known who she was. There was no possible way he'd ever mistake her for another woman. Her response had startled him and though his instinct said she willingly participated because she affected by the kiss, it riled against his mind who thought the opposite.

'So you'd kiss any one like that if they returned it?" Lily asked, somewhat calmly…too calmly and James knew he was treading on thin ice.

'Uh no, that not really what I meant,' he said backtracking. How could he tell her anything close to what he'd been thinking?

'Then what exactly did you mean?'

James sighed. Women were a fickle species, you could never win. He put his hands on her shoulders and brought her close. He wasn't sure where this was going but feeling the way he was it was difficult to pretend that _it_ never happened.

'Is it wrong to say that I enjoyed kissing you?' James asked as he leaned his forehead to hers.

'Uh, no I guess not.'

'Then is it wrong to say I don't regret it?' he asked tracing a part of her ear.

Lily shivered slightly but only shook her head this time.

'Then I guess it'll be really wrong if I say I'd be more than willing to do it again.'

Startled she looked up at him but before she could answer—before she could formulate one really they were interrupted.

'Are the lovers having a problem?' a laughing voice said from behind them.

Simultaneously, Lily and James stiffened. Having a private conversation was so bloody hard when everyone kept interrupting.

'Acanthi, I mean this is the nicest possible way. Get lost.' Lily said. 'We're having a private conversation and I personally am not in the mood to find answers to your catty remarks.'

The other woman blinked.

'I suggest you go back to your date, whoever the unlucky soul is. Or maybe you don't have one;' Lily said airily 'I suppose all those independent ones nowadays prefer going alone. Oh well to me it still looks sad anyway. '

James chuckled, 'see you around Acanthi.' He said then led Lily back to the dance floor. Once there he pulled her close and laughed again, 'I could kiss you again for that.'

'I didn't mean to be rude,' Lily said as primly as can be.

Glancing down at her he chucked her under her chin, she really was irresistible like this and he said, 'Yes you did.'

Lily couldn't help it she grinned. 'Okay I did but the girl is impossible.' She said and at that James laughed again, her body absorbing the vibrations.

She loved the feel of his laugh.

Then it sunk in. She loved his laugh?

Why? … Why had she noticed something like that? It meant nothing of course but him appreciating her personality—to be ticked off—like that and laughing about it felt nice and she soaked in the feeling.

Suddenly she felt too serious so she forced a smile and looked up. 'That's putting it mildly,' he said and gave her a funny look.

But before she could determine what the look meant the hired orchestra burst into a fast beat and he grinned and swung her around.

Acanthi didn't approach them again but they still seemed to stay close together. Neither wanted to question it but this new closeness felt good, good in ways that hadn't been experienced by either of them before.

They danced, ate, and danced some more and all the while couldn't seem to stop touching the other.

And half way into the evening Lily finally met up with her boss and introduced James as her…well date.

The word friend didn't seem to apply anymore but she'd love to know what she could classify him as. James smiled and shook hands with everyone.

He hated it but she could see how it came instinctively to him, the mingling and the charm. He seemed sexy to her now.

Why?

Why should it change anything …but then she knew. Erin may have replanted the idea in her head but it was her instincts that were leading her to these feelings.

Shaking them off would prove futile but maybe if she kept quiet.

Maybe if she pretended that nothing was serious then no one will know.

She stared at him as he talked to her employers…no one would know … _but_ she thought as he smiled, _the thing is I **know** that I will._

…

James had never heard of Troy Warfield but apparently the man had heard of him.

'It's very rarely I get to see one of the remaining Potters.' The man said laughing heartily. 'How's you uncle? Still helping out those pixies?'

James smiled, he didn't really like the man's tone about his only living relative but he had to admit that his uncle was a character, not that he wasn't serious about certain things but there were many who thought that Paul was eccentric.

'He's moved on to Mackled Malaclaw's,' James said politely. It wasn't really what his uncle did with his time but it was expected by people who didn't know him to think he really would study an unlucky crustacean.

When they excused themselves a few minutes later Lily was looking at him, her face wearing a puzzled appearance.

'A Mackled Malaclaw huh?' Lily asked pointedly as they walked away and James laughed.

'Well it sounded good at the time...' he half heartedly defended himself.

Lily breathed out but had to grin, 'I get the feeling Uncle Paul would have commended that occupation.'

'Yeah he would,' James said smiling at her. She, like the marauders knew his uncle and where he currently was.

'It sucks though, that he can't be praised for the work he's doing. He deserves it,' Lily said wistfully and James knew exactly what she meant. Publicly Paul Potter is known for his "weird and eccentric" exploits but to few he is one hell of an investigator. He uses his wit and humour to get through the toughest ordeals.

'Yeah well you know him; he'd be more at home…at home than getting honorary keys to the cities of England.' He said then cocked his head slightly, stopped and looked at her. Lily knew more about him and his family than any woman he had ever had in his life.

Of course it was because their relationship didn't go beyond the bold line of friendship; however as the hours passed the line was becoming fainter.

'You want to dance again?' he asked suddenly. He had this urge to hold her.

'Sure,' she smiled.

'Okay, let's go then,' he said then spun them around towards the dance floor.

…

Lily laughed and she tried not to question this new found freedom. And that's how it felt…how she felt. She felt freer that she'd ever been.

Should she run and hide or run and reach?

James twirled her around and around and it was fun. Dancing with him was fun… _being_ with him was fun.

He'd been smooth with her bosses, charming to her coworkers who they'd met as well while dancing. It was nearing midnight and all they'd done since they had been at the Gala was dance.

The fast dances were fun and the slow was torture. She had never, ever felt the urge to jump a person's bones and have her way with him before. They'd played and toyed with the sexual chemistry that floated around them.

The only thing was James hadn't attempted to kiss her again and she couldn't help feel disappointed. At the beginning of the evening she didn't even at to consider anything with him—she still didn't but need heating inside her was becoming a blaze of fire.

At the end of the dance she finished with a leg around his as he'd dipped her backwards.

'Whew,' she said as he righted her and both her feet were on the floor. They walked to the lounge area, which was dimly lit and across from where the bar was. More than half of the guests had already left and the area was scarce of people.

'That was fun,' he said grinned and drew her close. 'I especially had a good time with you around me.' He whispered huskily in her ear. What made him say that…only Merlin knew.

Lily shivered in response, her palms touching his chest. She had never had this reaction to anyone before and for that to happen with James was a whole new place for her. It shouldn't be right but it sure as hell felt that way.

She licked her lips nervously as she tilted her head up to look at him. His hazel eyes were looking at her, boring into her, they trapped her. She couldn't look away even if she'd wanted too.

He traced her lower lip with his thumb, lingering at the corner.

'I shouldn't be doing this,' he whispered hoarsely.

'Yeah,' she agreed, 'you shouldn't.'

'But I can't help myself,' he whispered closer now.

'Me too,' Lily replied fairly rising to meet him half way.

'Just once…' he said, 'one more time.' Then he covered her mouth with his. His tongue traced the seam of her lips lightly and on her gasp, used the opening to plunge in. She matched him, stroke for stroke, borrowing closer to him.

To her their surroundings disappeared and her entire focus was zeroed in on kissing James.

Kissing James, how odd that sounded…it sounded odd yet it didn't prevent her from shoving her hands into his hair, bringing his mouth closer to hers.

He caressed her sides, up her back, and then came down again to rest at her waist. What little mind he had left over knew he wasn't going to touch her more than that, for him to touch her anywhere else was a whole new level.

But he ached to do so, it filled him. James wanted very badly to palm his hands over her tight bottom and bring her closer to show her his aroused state…he wanted to make love to her and that thought alone was enough to scare him.

He ended the kiss slowly and caressed her now swollen lip again.

'We shouldn't have let that happen.' She said.

Ah good sense prevailed…to late as always, he thought wryly. Everything has changed but by how much or how little he didn't know.

'Yeah,' he said resting his forehead against hers. 'We shouldn't have.'

'We can't let this happened again,' she said and sighed. Yeah he knew that, still…he couldn't help but dislike it when she said so. He sighed to. This was getting way to serious way to fast.

'I know,' he said in response to her statement. 'Come on then I think its time I take you home.'

'Yeah,' she agreed but James couldn't be sure what she was feeling.

They went to the robe-checkout counter and waited while the little witch went to get their stuff.

He shrugged on his robes, since he got them first and then helped Lily with her wrap. When it was secured he took her hand and held it all the way the building where they had apparated to house before.

They were silent, neither said anything and both were thinking. James wasn't a good person who accepted change readily and this, here, with Lily, was definitely a _huge_ change.

He kissed her, the first time didn't really count but just now he kissed her, with all the pent up longing since he'd first saw her in the Hogwarts corridor nine years ago…it was just…he hadn't realised anything of the sort was pent up.

He was having urges and needs he shouldn't be having. They were _friends_ and although they'd broken unsaid rules they acted as though they were indeed a couple, fooling everyone there.

They reached their destination and still with out a word apparated outside her flat together. And then while he was thinking of what to say to her to make things alright she spoke.

'Would you like to come for some tea?' she asked. It was nothing abnormal about the request. It wasn't polite but it wasn't welcoming wither. From what he gathered from her tone he figured it was a type of resignation fuelled from the fact that they had to talk, things to work out.

If they didn't it would forever be awkward between them and the guys would notice and if they noticed they would ask questions, questions that he wouldn't be able to answer without sounding at least a little wistful for what might have been.

'Sure,' he said then thinking he might as well say it since one of them had to he added, 'we have to talk anyway.' About what though? He seemed to be stuck in the cycle. His mind was going in circles. Sure they had to talk …but how would they start… what would be said and can he honestly say that he wanted to give up on her—this feeling for her… now that he found it again?

They went in and Lily detoured to the kitchen, after dispensing of her wrap, while he took of his robes and put it on the back of the couch.

Lily on the other hand sorted though her different teas. Did he drink tea? In all the years she knew him she didn't know whether he did or not. But if he did drink tea, what flavour did he like? She had fruit flavours and a green tea. Did he mind any? She knew some blokes didn't care for girly teas and they particularly hated green tea but what should she put on?

Maybe coffee was a better thing to make after all it was universal wasn't it? She glanced at her watch; it was after midnight as it is, should she really make something that will cause her to become more agitated?

Lily sighed and breathed in a few times.

She was agitated even without the caffeine, which was a clear sign since she seemed to be babbling to herself. She knew it would be worse if she had talked to James.

_Merlin, things weren't clear anymore._ She thought and passed a hand through her hair unravelling it. After dragging all her hair past her shoulders and to the side she braided it there. Sighing again and needing to do something other than fiddle with her hair, she put on the pot to heat, but didn't put on the fire.

Suddenly warm hands rest on her shoulders and smoothed down to her upper arms.

'Hey,' James said leaning closer. 'Are you alright?' By the concerned tone in his voice Lily knew she took too long in the kitchen. She wasn't even timing herself. It didn't take long to make tea, she chided herself.

Drat anyway.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I was taking so long. I had a hard time deciding on what to make.' She told him, which was the truth but it still didn't seem plausible to her, maybe it would to him but she doubted it.

'I'm partial to raspberry tea,' he said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

His hands continued to sooth her bare arms, rubbing them lightly up and down. Then, she didn't know exactly when but the air around them went from light to tense. The air crackled between them and her jerked breathing made her chest rise and fall rapidly.

James cursed himself. He'd only intended to comfort, now he was aroused and aching.

'I don't know what's happening,' Lily said and leaned against him. His arms moved around her of their own accord and he rested his head on the side of hers and breathed in the scent of her.

She rested her hands on his where they were clasped at her middle.

'I know,' he said and they stayed that way, neither moving.

'James?

'Yeah?'

'It's not because of what Erin said is it?'

'No I don't think so.' He said and felt it when she sighed.

'Neither do I,' she said and then moving his head he traced his lips down her neck.

Lily shivered arching herself closer. It was so wrong this thing between them, but it felt so very right. Then, going on instinct alone Lily turned in his arms andshe tiptoed before shekissed him.

Kissed him, like she had wanted to since the last time but then he had initiated the last two kisses. However, this time she was the aggressor as she took the lead in the kiss.

Soon though, he masterfully took over, dragging her closer him. He swept his hands down her butt and lifted her, pressing her closer to his aroused state.

She thrilled in it… this high knowing that he was reacting to her. It was drugging, the power, as she wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders, holding on for dear life as he pulled her off the floor and braced her against the stove and countertop.

The dress however was hampering his progress to fit in between the Vs of her thighs. Moaning in frustration since she wanted him there Lily lifted her arms from around him and hiked her dress all the way up to her waist freeing herself for him to get closer.

James grinned through the haze and moved in to stand in between her thighs. Lily was quick to latch her legs around his waist pulling him closer.

'James,' she gasped as they made contact. 'Make love to me.' She said and as those words were spoken James froze.

* * *

PLease R&R 


	5. Chapter 5: Sheltering Arms

**A/N:** WOW, hey guys. Its been a while huh? Sorry about that. I know my post is a week and a day late but i have to blame my tests and mid terms on it. I'll try my best to type the next one sooner but it may get delayed since i have to start my xmas one shot. I dont know, we'll see. I hope you liek this chapter and i hope it isn't in bad taste or mechanical...it did give me a bit of a problem when i was writing it.

Hope you like!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothin here cept the concept!

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, u guys rock my world and i'm very thankful to u! wooo...lol_

_**OH PS**... To any of u who gets offended about sexual content please do not read any further than half...kk?_

_Rated **M** for a reason..._

**

* * *

**

**Simply Friends**

****

_Chapter 5: Sheltering Arms_

_****_

'What?' James asked stunned. He never expected her to ask such a thing but no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't and wouldn't make love to her.

She raised her head and looked at him. They were still pressed intimately together and her face was earnest.

'I want you to make love with me—to me.' She said again, and then sighed. Her earnest face changed into realization at his expression and she subsequently proceeded to pinch his nose.

'Ouch,' he muttered. 'What was that for?'

'I know that look James Potter,' Lily said but still didn't move out from his embrace it felt damn good to be there. The annoying thing was she knew he wanted her but his stupid sense of nobility was stopping him from taking it any further.

Can anyone else be more sexy and idiotic?

Not to mention obtuse.

She rubbed against him lightly; she bit her lip to keep from moaning while he gasped harshly. Lily knew she wasn't exactly playing fair but damn, she was on fire for him. The need burned through her, throbbing and exciting her.

'Lily this isn't a game,' he said somewhat sternly. He had on a pained expression and Lily honestly knew that it wasn't a game—she'd never felt this way before—and she couldn't help the way she felt. It seemed that the night had created new doors for them and not opening them to see where they lead felt wrong.

'I know it isn't James.' She said. 'But damn it, you want me. You're only willing to kiss me senseless and not go any further, why?'

'You know why,' he said but in any way shape or form he couldn't sever the contact between them, not yet. He just let them remain there, leaning against the other all for the sake of togetherness, though if he tried to come up with a more logical reason he'd find himself stumped. Because no matter how mixed up he felt at that moment touching her anchored him but he knew there was a line he didn't intend to cross.

'No actually I don't, why don't you fill me in on it?' she said, stubbornly making him say his reasons aloud. James sighed plaintively. He really didn't want to go into the reason why he wouldn't make love to her but he had to say something otherwise she hex him…that much he was certain about.

And he wasn't scared…much.

'It's because ...you're…you haven't—' he stuttered trying to come up with easiest possible way to answer without having to say _it_.

'Because I'm still a virgin you mean?' Lily asked saving him from saying the word he didn't want to say. He didn't do virgins and if he ignored the pun he just made he knew there was no way he was going to be Lily's first, she deserved better.

He could hear her grinding her teeth. 'You know I've come close twice already, so it not as if I'm some shrinking wallflower that never had a man look at her naked before, Potter.'

Oh boy, last name, she really was mad.

'Yeah but Lily those _incidents_ weren't necessarily serious if nothing happened.' He said and Lily sighed once more.

James knew of the experiences she was referring to. There had been two times where she had almost done it but hadn't… and being friends as they were he and the rest of the Marauders heard it all.

Grr, now here she was regretting ever telling those boys anything about her love life. Damn it, all she'd wanted then was some moral support from the opposite sex. Was that too much to ask?

How would she know it would come back to haunt her? If he didn't know they might still going at it.

He knew she didn't take sex lightly and this wasn't light. Didn't he know she trusted him more than any man she ever knew?

Lily stared at him for a few more moments; the expression on his face was a clear indication that nothing was going to happen tonight. It was weird how much she wanted it—wanted him.

Leaning back she pushed him a little and he moved, stepping away from her. Then ignoring the hand he offered her she jumped off the counter on her own. She was sexually frustrated and there was no way she was going to touch him now because somehow she might find herself attacking him and having her way with him.

Tuh, what a night this was.

Then again touching meant feeling things, things she didn't want to feel when he was rejecting it—her.

'Finish making the tea,' Lily said with a tone that held no argument and James knew better than to question it and he didn't as she stalked into her bedroom and slammed the door.

As he turned on the stove, he tried to think about lakes, rivers and cold showers, anything to calm his raging arousal. He'd boggled it good. Yup, he'd never said _no_ to willing woman that he found attractive before and saying no for the first time to one—who—he thought remorsefully—was one of his best friends and he might also add a virgin…

He groaned and briefly contemplated making a run for it but as soon as the thought entered his mind it left. She'd kill him…or even worse torture him rather painfully then circumcise him.

He shuddered briefly but even now, as he imagined her coming after him with a murderous intent, he couldn't stop himself from wanting to bury himself in her sweet body.

Groaning he tried not to think of her in the next room naked. He wandered if she knew she was torturing him even if she wasn't in the same room as him, somehow he had best try to think of ways to keep away from her as of tomorrow without making it seem obvious because every time he would see her he'd want her.

…

Upon entering her room Lily stared into her vanity mirror and the image there. Her hair was mused and her lips were swollen just bit. She sighed, frustrated at her sex-starved self before unzipping her dress.

She didn't know what had gotten into her. It was if all the negative feelings she had towards moving anywhere closer to James had evaporated. Now she wanted him closer. She wanted him to make love to her, needed him to.

The times she had _tried_ to, the need just wasn't there, which was why things ended the way they did without her ever having a serious relationship.

She wanted to say, "I'm ready to have sex" but in each case she backed out.

The first time was a mistake plain and simple because Bryce came on to strong and she wasn't ready. The second time Colin seemed to think that it didn't matter she wasn't as aroused as he was.

Showed what they know. James was the total opposite of each of them. For one thing he didn't want to force her and she was the one wanting to do the forcing, then he didn't leave her cold, he fired her up faster than butterbeer.

Lily changed into her nightshirt and stared into her mirror once more.

'Oh yeah look at me.' She thought sourly, 'sex-goddess extraordinaire.'

She tugged on the waist of the shapeless jersey nightshirt. Yup, she was sure to seduce a guy with this lovely ensemble.

Not that she was going to, nope. She was not going to beg just because of that stupid noble habit of his. She sighed as she turned around. She supposed his heart is always in the right place but this time his concern is misplaced.

She knew none of the guys slept with virgins, which was weird in a way since they were all virgins once themselves. Then she unwillingly remembered some conversations where they were pretty adamant about it.

There weren't too many guys who would be considerate enough about things like that so she'd admired them for it.

She turned the knob of the bedroom door; well at least she would speak her mind and clear the air before kicking him out. She drew the line at banging her head at an impenetrable wall, and she had her pride after all.

They might be friends and she might want him like nothing else but if he didn't come to her willingly on his own then there was nothing she would do.

So, holding on to that pride and maybe more than a little anger and frustration she strode out of the room and into the kitchen.

…

Okay so he hadn't exactly been true to himself since they got back to the flat and pushing her away wasn't exactly the best idea he had ever had. Thing was he still wanted her and picturing her undressing in the other room did nothing for his ache.

He glanced at the door again, swallowed and made more tea. Placing it on the counter he was sure he made too much but every time he looked at the stupid door he wanted to break it down.

Tea making was the best he could do to occupy himself. Dispensing his dinner jacket he now sat at the table with his shirt sleeves rolled up and his arms crossed staring hard at the door.

Damn it she was taking and awfully long time to change. He needed to get out of here while he still had his resolve. His mind was working overtime and picturing ways to help dispose of her virginity kept creeping up on him.

James leaned over and placing his hands in his hair. 'Ahhhh,' he said rapidly shaking his hands though his hair in frustration his head in frustration.

Finally he leaned back against the chair once more and crossed his legs covertly. If all goes well she won't notice and he'll leave without being tempted even further.

Right then, good he'd just leave as soon as he can and hopefully with all of his body parts intact.

…

Lily stopped and blinked. For a few long seconds she couldn't think. She had seen him like that hundreds of times but now the sight before her was so utterly sexy and manly that she almost forgot to breathe.

His shirt was rolled to his elbows to show muscled forearms and his tie-less collar was unbuttoned, gapping at the front. His face was shifted into concentration and his hair was even worse off than before.

She would have no problem going to him and straddling him before taking his mouth with hers. Her stomach clenched and her breasts tightened. She was more than ready to make love to him but she had to be strong enough to send him on his way.

Taking a step into the room his gaze locked on hers before running down the length of her. She struggled not to shiver as his gaze felt like a caress to her senses.

_Oh groan, why should I even be so affected…he wasn't even trying_.

Resolutely, Lily walked forward. 'Let's take our tea into the living room.' She said and poured hers before leaving him to follow her.

She sat on the love seat with her feet tucked under her and waited for him. Seconds later when he entered James predictably chose the seat opposite her.

'Things have changed,' she said looking at him.

'Yeah,' he said and at least had the grace to look at her directly instead of letting his gaze wander. So she continued.

'You know, don't you,' he looked at her questioningly, 'that things are never going to be the same again.'

'Yeah, that too.' He replied.

'After tonight we won't be able to stay around each other and not remember James, and I still may not understand why we can't be together like that but I'm not going to bang my head against it.' She said then remained quiet.

James didn't say anything as he rested his cup on the coffee table in front of them and then turned to look at her.

She looked sexy sitting there, her face all serious and her posture so proud. When he saw her at the doorway in what was supposed to be a sex-less garb he couldn't help but take in all of her.

Now he let his gaze devour her again. It was the only thing he'd allow himself to do. Feast on her by sight alone. His heart rate increase as her body reacted to the perusal. Her nipples hardened and jutted out making her arousal known through the soft fabric of the jersey.

What he wanted to do was kneel before her and take those luscious pearls into his mouth and taste her.

'But I'm not going to waste my time trying if you will never change your mind.' She said honestly and he struggled to find something to say. Her body was saying one thing and although she wanted to follow her gut feeling she was thinking things through logically not emotionally.

'There shouldn't be any regret between us.' He said finally but somehow it seemed to mean to him that he'd regret not making love to her.

'Yeah, I gathered as much,' she said and got up. 'So I think its time you leave.'

And then with nothing else to say he got up too.

When they reached her door, he shrugged on his jacket and robes. Somehow he needed to tell her something but what that thing was it seemed to be eluding him.

'Goodbye James,' she said and opened door. He walked out stopped and then turned around.

'Lily—'

'Listen James the next time you decide to start things you don't want to finish remember this.' She said stonily. 'When a woman wants something and you aren't willing to give it to her you should realize that eventually there will be people who would be happy to give it to her.' She said. 'In other words you may not want to take my virginity James but there are guys who would.' Then the door slammed in his face.

Too stunned to move James stared at the closed door for a few seconds. Feelings began to bubble up within him and first and foremost was jealousy.

Impulsively he banged his first on the door.

'What is it?' she answered from inside. It sounded a bit wary but damn it he was going back in there. She wasn't going to be with anyone else.

'Open the door Lily.'

'Why should I?' she asked and on the other side of the door Lily wasn't sure what James wanted. He sound so serious. Was he mad? Should serve him right, making all this fuss for nothing.

'Just open the door.' He said and just then Lily felt her anger peak. Who the hell did he think he was?

Wrenching open the door stared at his face. The serious expression didn't change as he moved and crossed the threshold. He kept moving forward and Lily didn't realize until she hit the wall that he had backed her up against it.

Stubbornly she raised her head to look him in the eye. 'What is it?'

Not bothering to answer, James bent his head and claimed her mouth with his. After a brief moment she slowly inched her hands to his chest resting there feeling his hardness and his chest rose and fell rapidly.

He opened her mouth and his tongue darted in stroking hers. His hands smoothed down her back and rested firmly on her butt bringing her closer to his arousal.

Pausing to breath James lifted his head. 'I have to ask you this for the last time and don't punch me but are you sure.'

'Never been this sure about anything in my entire life.'

'Good,' he said before swooping down on her again. He pressed her fully against the wall and she absorbed every square inch of him.

Finally, after what seemed like forever his hands lifted her closer to him and holding on tight she wrapped her legs around his waist arching into him as her center was pressed intimately against him.

On the way to the bedroom he kicked the door closed and laughed. 'We don't want the neighbours to complain about indecent behaviour.'

'Nah they won't mind, it'll spice up their lives a bit.' She said breathlessly.

Her bedroom was as neat as she was and suddenly an urge to bring out the wild cat he knew was inside her.

Grinning, James threw Lily onto the bed and while she bounced he chucked off his robes and shoes.

Then kneeling onto the bed he crept over her and let his mouth graze her neck then tasting her. A breath shuddered out of her as his mouth did things to her body that she hadn't felt before. At the bottom of her throat he sucked gently then hard before soothing the hot flesh with his tongue. Her breath hitched as she began to unbutton his shirt. After that was gone he reared back and looked at her sprawled on her bead her night shirt bunched up on her upper thighs.

The view was magnificent and he bent and guided his tongue along the her leg following the path of his hands which was drawing the nightshirt up higher and higher

Reaching the underside of her breasts James lingered there nuzzling them before reaching up to discard the shirt.

Finally she lay there naked except for the miniscule knickers—if one could call it that— she had worn under the dress. Desire poured through him, filled him, until he had to set his teeth against the aching need to pull her close and make love to her without foreplay but he struggled to reign himself in. This first time was for her not him and he'd make himself last.

Dispensing the remainder of his clothes he lifted himself over her and bent to kiss her, his weight gradually settled on her, pressing her into the mattress. His mouth played with hers that made her ache with their gentleness then gasp as they because increasingly deep and wild so that she moved restlessly beneath him, burying her fingers into his hair.

He nuzzled her neck as he trailed downwards before fastening his mouth on one breast. She gasped, arching beneath him at the rush of pleasure. Then, when he transferred his attention to her other breast, he trailed his hand downwards to her opening, delving into her folds as she became accustomed to him.

'You're already wet for me,' he groaned deeply and cupped her nape, dragging her mouth to his. She came to him without resistance, hungry for his touch. A shudder rippled through him as her mouth parted beneath his. Her need matched his which was as fierce as it was seductive undermining him as nothing else had or could.

James knew somehow, that this need chained him to her. He couldn't and hadn't felt this way about anyone else and just this morning wouldn't have believed it about Lily but he didn't desire anyone the way he desired her at that moment.

He felt the tentative exploration of her tongue as it swept out to explore him…and he let her. The taste of her shimmered through him and her hands gently explored his back, tracing the ridges along his spine and over the curves of his bottom.

Nudging her legs apart, they spread open to accommodate him closer to her and as she arched shuddering at the sensation of her center against his, she accidentally lodged the tip of his manhood shallowly inside her.

Lily gasped faintly at the shock of the shallow penetration and from the pleasure it was all James could do but not sink himself fully in her. Taking care—and a large amount of control on his part—to be gentle, he began to move forward slowly and then upon reaching the constriction he broke out in a sweat.

Her hands clutched his shoulders, finger nails sinking into his skin and he took a breath and shoved deep, breaching it; filling her completely.

She clung to him on a shivering cry and he bent and closed his mouth over one nipple, suckling gently.

He felt the moment when she tightened around him, the clenching of her soft inner muscles and cradled her close as his own release took over.

* * *

Please Read and review...and woo i had a good mid term...4 B's and an A...yahay

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

**A/N**: OOOK. Hey, um, at the moment some of may want to kill me for updated sooo late. but then again some of u may want to kill be after you've read the story...err i'd perfer neither.All i can say in my defence is school for the first one. I have exams in 2 weeks so after that I'll get down to typing the 7th chapter and my xmas one shot.. Oh and as the reviews come I'll reply to them via the new thingy...Woo, i like how they did that :D!

Anywho...hope u read, review and enjoy!

Sasha

**OH P.S**. ...U can blame anna if i have grammar mistakes and stuff she proofed it!

**

* * *

**

**Simply Friends**

_Chapter 6: Aftermath_

…

James swore silently.

Lily was asleep, curled into him while he looked down at her face. She had fallen to sleep almost immediately and he couldn't be sure what she had been thinking after deed had been done.

However, he was thinking … thinking of almost a million things at once. Though first and foremost in his mind came the fact that he'd taken her virginity. How could he have let such a simple provocation launch him into making love to her?

James didn't move away however. He could easy slip out from over her and flee home to his own house and wallow in the guilt of his own making an hour ago but even amongst the angst in his mind his body still reacted to the sight and feel of her.

He wanted her again. His mind was screaming _"NO"_ while his body ached to be inside her again.

Not that he could again; she'd be sore since it was her first time; but yeah he wanted to even if he couldn't. Desire curled in his stomach, oh yeah he wanted too. He fought the urge to roll her over and plunge into her, waking her up to his movements inside her.

Merlin he wanted to—to see her come again in his arms—never had he wanted something—someone this much.

But he wouldn't, he knew and thought that as he gritted his teeth. Getting out now was the most important thing to take care off, which reminded him once more of needing to go home. James bent his head and looked at her again as he contemplated his choices.

He couldn't leave without telling her he was leaving because they were friends at least and he couldn't treat her in such a manner but then again she would know that he had a change of heart and that way there wouldn't be any awkward apologies.

Blowing out a frustrated breath James leaned back on the pillow, staring up at the darkened ceiling.

"Nothing can ever come of this." He thought closing his eyes to the confusion that billowed inside him.

"How can I say that to her?" he wondered.

"You could have left you know, I wouldn't have held it against you." Came Lily's quiet voice so suddenly that he jumped. When had she woken up? James didn't know but apparently she read his mood perfectly. She knew without even him having to tell her that he regretted tonight.

_Damn it all to hell._

Removing herself from near his body she held up the sheet to rest above her breasts before reaching out to switch on the lamp. Feeling suddenly bereft he sat up and leaned against the pillows. After the light came on he looked at her expecting some kind of rebuke for having second thoughts _after_ the fact but she didn't say anything.

In fact she didn't even look at him and somehow that annoyed him more than it should have. Wasn't a big deal to women when they have sex?

He shook his head to adjust his thought. It should be a big deal to her because she had been a _virgin_.

"What?" Uh had she just said what he thought she said?

"You heard what I said. Staying with me only prolonged the fact that you were going to leave. I see no difference if you leave now or had left when I fell asleep."

James couldn't even stutter out a response. She was acting as though nothing important had occurred tonight. Her posture was straight and she looked ahead as if nonchalantly gazing at a view.

He gritted his teeth at her next words proving he had heard right the first time.

"I'd have understood that you were feeling too guilty to stay with me, you know. It wouldn't have been a crime to have a one night stand."

He just stared at her. No way was she giving him a clean way out.

"Lily I—"

"Tonight was fun, I enjoyed it but I think its best that since things aren't going to be okay with you we put an end to things right now." She said, and with those words gathered up the sheet around her and walked to the door on the right and entered the bathroom, leaving him stark-naked on the bed.

Seconds later the shower came on.

He had been dismissed.

Like some servant.

The thought irked him and made him mad as hell.

Impulsively, he yelled through the door, "Nothing can ever come of us being together, you hear?"

There he said his piece, never mind that she probably couldn't hear him anyway and that he didn't even know if he meant those words.

He heard nothing other than the water running from the other side of the door and curbed the urge to grind his teeth. How could she act as though nothing happened? He-he took her virginity for Merlin's sake; shouldn't she be yelling at him?

Damn it he wanted her to yell at him—needed her to yell at him because someone sure as hell should. What had he been thinking, making love to her? She wasn't doing anything to acknowledge that something happened.

And darn it something did happen.

He needed her to tell him something happened and that he took something he couldn't give her back and curse at him, hex him…something—anything.

He gathered his clothes, frustrated, but what he didn't need was for her lock herself away making her silence say nothing had happened leaving him to wallow in the guilt of his own making.

…

_Weren't women supposed to be the sex to analyse things to death? _James couldn't help thinking as he watched Lily argue with Sirius about some thing or another.

It had been three days and she hadn't said a word to him. Nothing, not even a peep and he wanted her to be angry but he would have thought he deserved at least some acknowledgement when they all met up at Regents Park to watch the Quidditch match of Bristol's Warriors against the Oxford Bullets. However, she didn't even say a "hello" to him, before, during and after the match.

Now here in his flat he was beginning to wonder whether or not they'll have a normal conversation again. Apparently not, since he was the only one not partaking in the conversations. And as he let his gaze wander around to touch on Remus and Peter in one part of the room to Erin and her boyfriend, Matthew in another, it automatically found Sirius and Lily at the end of its journey.

Remus was the only one to ask him if Lily was mad at him about something. He'd had to lie through his teeth and say, he didn't notice anything strange.

"Prongs tell this woman that it is totally impossible for Hayant to win against Luton in the Semi-finals next month." Sirius said almost at his wits end.

Why his best mate had a strong belief in a team like that he didn't know but he grinned and dutifully replied, "Woman, it is totally impossible for Hayant to win against Luton in the Semi-finals next month."

Sirius gave him a pained expression while Lily just looked at him from beneath those long lashes and said nothing…to him that is.

Lily knew talking to James Potter would break any semblance of propriety she had had since the day started and all of them got together. So she didn't, no one seemed to notice that they weren't speaking to each other, although to her it seemed so obvious. She strategically tried to stay away from his area whenever he was around.

"Sirius can't you see it's a lost cause for you to win this argument?" she said pasting a grin on her face looking at him scowl.

Yup, she started conversations with other people knowing that they'd warm up to their subjects so she wouldn't be forced to talk to James.

And as she watched Sirius gear up for another argument she tamped down on the disappointment that he hadn't tried to talk to her, to explain what happened and what went wrong after they'd made love.

"No and damn it, I am right about this. You all are just—" Sirius started to rant when Peter's voice cut in from the kitchen.

"Mate, you're out of crisps."

"There is supposed to be some in the back of the bread box." He replied still watching Lily for some reaction to his presence.

"Nothing's there," he called back then added, "You're out of butterbeer and cold-cuts too."

"What?" James asked finally getting up, "I restocked on everything just yesterday."

After checking over his entire kitchen he returned to the living room to glare at his three mates.

"All right which one of you has been raiding my kitchen?" he asked but stared pointedly at Sirius.

"What?" Sirius said defensively, "I was hungry. You couldn't expect me to starve could you?"

"No I expected you to not eat enough food for ten people." He said, and then sighed. He might as well go and get some more things.

"Okay guys, hold tight for a few minutes while I run down to the deli across the street and get us dinner." It was the closest thing and the owner's are good enough to magic food from three different countries. He would get three Indian, four Greek and four more Chinese. That should be able to keep them occupied until they get home to eat their own food. The trek through the park shouldn't take too long.

"Lily makes sure he gets extra ketchup on everything of mine," Sirius said jumping onto the sofa resting his head against the head rest closing his eyes.

Lily started in surprise, no one else seem to be surprised by Sirius's comment. Did everyone think that she would automatically go with him?

Gritting her teeth she wanted badly to refute their way of thinking. She hadn't minded before so what was the problem now they'd wonder and Lily wasn't in any mood to fill them in on her change of mind, never mind heart.

The only person to seem to register her surprise was Erin who just winked and turned back to Matt. Ha, Erin probably thought that this would more than likely push her into realizing her feelings. Slowly and awkwardly, Lily turned to look at James who was looking at her with an undeterminable expression.

If Erin only knew what had really happened that night at the Gala. She only had a brief run down on the night's events and if her best friend tried to question her any further Lily would try and find something that needs doing.

Hopefully it wasn't an obvious act to get away from talking about James in general and as he put on a forced smile

Ah crap, one again they were both lumped as the ones to get the food. She so didn't want to go. During the short walk she might kill him from sheer frustration. How could she not?

What they shared had been beautiful, didn't he feel that?

Sure she'd heard that sex could be a messy business, with its awkward touches but somehow, it hadn't been like that for them. Magical sounded too cliché for her own thoughts but there wasn't another word to describe what she had felt.

Then, pulling together her determination and more so her pride, she smiled blandly at him and got her bag to leave. She hadn't spoken to him all day and that was sure to have irked him, however if it did he didn't show it.

As she followed him outside, Lily ruefully thought that she had been really careful hoping that Erin didn't see her avoidance of James; then again it wasn't hard to miss unless you're looking for something suspicious.

Chancing a glance at him Lily saw that he was ignoring her, pretending as though she wasn't just a foot from him, well la-de-dada, two can play the game of ignorance and indifference.

And starting of with an indifference to him she would just imagine that she was on a walk all on her own and let her mind wander.

…

James felt his temper spike. The woman beside him was really trying his patience. It had only been a couple of minutes since they left his city flat and here she was trying to drive him insane with her inane humming.

The wench was humming.

Humming! He thought again annoyed beyond words.

What the hell?

Here he was wondering if his ancestors had the same trouble with women as he did and she was humming.

James didn't know why but he knew he was being unreasonably obtuse as to why he was frustrated. What further infuriated him was that the song wasn't one he recognised. How dare she hum a song he didn't know in front of him?

Telling her to shut up was just on the tip of his tongue when he thought of something. Maybe that's her plan. She had to be so annoying for him to talk to _her_. That had to be it; she wanted him to talk to her first. Well ha, he wouldn't' say anything at all, let her hum all she wanted.

It was most likely a muggle song, tuh he would say anything no matter how much she hums. She hadn't talked to him all day so hell would most likely freeze over before he'd be the one to initiate any type of a conversation.

Then, "Watch out—" as he stepped directly into a puddle of murky water, "for the puddle." Lily finished belatedly.

"Thanks a lot for tell me now," James said harshly almost yelling.

"Sorry okay? I didn't see it in time; you don't have to scream bloody murder at me. Besides you should watch where you were going." She said glaring at him. "I was only trying to help."

As he leaned on a tree a little off the path he shook his leg to get the water off he muttered angrily, "Why say anything at all you're clearly aren't talking to me." Then he added in a sarcastically sweet voice "So you shouldn't have put yourself out like that."

"You know something, that attitude of yours needs some major adjusting." Lily said loftily trying not to show how incensed she was.

"My attitude, what about yours?" James scoffed. "I wasn't the one not talking to the other for the entire day. It was completely childish." James said hotly all the while marvelling that it had been years since he'd lost his temper at all. Apparently only Lily Evans could push his buttons in the three years since he'd learned to keep his cool.

"Oh, _me_ childish, you can't be serious? I was trying to be mature about the whole thing." She said angrily but then added quietly, "You're the stupid one who feels guilty."

"Maturity does not mean ignoring the other person and fending off questions if we had a fight or something is really annoying but you're right about one thing, I should feel guilty." He said turning to face her.

"Did I say I wanted you to feel guilty James? I never indicated any such emotion did I?" Lily asked, and then sighed. "What happened was something I wanted, so you feeling guilty is an emotion that should be out of place."

They stared at each other in a charged silence. "Nothing can come of us." James said calmly but his face radiated control. He was holding back from her.

"I heard you the first time and I understand" Lily said a little ruefully. Yeah she'd heard him and she had hated that she had cried when he did. He'd left soon after not hearing the sobs through the shower.

She had realised, through that however, that she wasn't going to cry over the fact that he had been too caught up in the wrongness of it all to see what had really taken place. If he couldn't see what was between them then she shouldn't care.

It had been easier said than done.

Still is.

"Yes, damn it, I heard me too so explain to me why _I_ can't understand what the hell I said." James said angrily again, releasing a bit of his carefully controlled emotions.

Taken aback, Lily could only stare and lean against the tree for support. She hadn't expected him to say that. He really had changed lot form the James she had first met. That one never had a temper and had been frivolously spoiled. He'd showed off arrogantly at every possible opportunity. She'd never known whether the feelings he had supposedly had for her was real because as soon as she started to like him he'd stopped.

Now she was the one who wanted something he was the one fighting it. That alone was enough to make her snap back a retort. She was not the kind of woman to run behind a man who didn't want her.

"What the hell James, for someone who is remarkable smart, you are so incredibly dense. Why is it so hard for you to figure out what you're feeling? Are you that thick? You didn't feel anything after we had made love therefore anything further was null and void. Isn't that type of logic right for someone like you?" Lily said seriously though her voice cracked on the last word.

"Someone like me? Hardly, but what I think you're doing is re-routing what you felt to what I felt isn't _that_ right?" James said, not aware that he had stepped in closer.

"I am not; you're twisting my words to suit your purpose." Lily said in a hushed tone as she looked up into his face which was so very close. "Are you telling me that I'm wrong? That you felt more than lust when we made love?

James was closer now, and he reached out to push a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Answering that question can cause a lot of trouble between us." He said tracing the side of her face with his knuckles gently, almost reverently before rubbing gently on her lower lip with his thumb as he looked into her eyes while her breathing became hitched and rapid.

"I know," she said, her voice a husky whisper.

Her green eyes were no longer deep pools but a hazy swirling mist, James saw and knew she was as aroused as he was. Nights ago when they'd made love, it had been too fast, he hadn't been able to read the subtle nuances of her body as she ached for him.

Her green eyes were no longer deep pools but a hazy swirling mist, James saw and knew she was as aroused as he was. Nights ago when they'd made love, it had been too fast, he hadn't been able to read the subtle nuances of her body as she ached for him.

Her feelings matched his, her need called out to him and he could no longer deny himself the taste of her. Eyes still locked together he bent and brushed her lips with his, then at her little gasp, he eased his tongue into the recesses tasting a flavour that was all Lily. Eyes now closed they devoured each other's mouth, tasting and craving for more. She moaned slightly and moved in closer, her hands left from where she had held his waist to drift over his shoulders to wrap around his neck.

Gripping her tighter, he leaned into her fully as her back braced against the tree. James' mouth left hers and it trailed down the side of her neck, nibbling and biting, then he situated his leg between hers, angling his hips to hers, and pressing into her softness. Slanting his mouth over hers again he swallowed her husky little gasp groaning deeply as she bucked gently over his hardness.

In the hazy mists that their minds had become, they knew nothing and everything had changed, what was for them in the future they didn't know. All they knew at this moment was the need to be as close as two people can be.


	7. Chapter 7: Nonexistent Control

**WOW that must have been a long wait huh? Gosh guys i really am sorry, i'm still sick and not really up to proof reading the last quarter of the fic and since Anna is sleeping away at home i cant ask her to read it when i sed i'll be posting today!**

**So without further ado I give you Chapter 7.**

**

* * *

**

**Simply Friends**

**_,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,_**

_Chapter 7: Non-existent Control_

**_øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°_**

"W-we have to stop this," Lily said breathlessly. She couldn't think and though she knew it was wrong of her to melt from his kisses this way, there was no way she could help herself. "Now," she added uselessly.

The man had a raw talent because although she'd been kissed many times before, never had she felt the deep tremble that seemed to well up from deep within her. And never had she craved for a man's touch this way. Her lower muscles ached and throbbed and although his leg was pressing insistently there she needed to feel more. His hand gently kneaded her breast, heightening the need for him to take the aching nubs into his mouth.

Her body reacted without her brain's consent as it arched and rubbed against him wantonly. If she stopped to think she'd be disgusted with herself but the only thing that stopped her was the fact that she seemed to be having the same effect on him.

The insistent prodding that was pressed to her stomach was more than ample evidence that he wasn't in much control as she was. Not that it mattered because where she failed to pull away he was the one who did in the end.

James looked at her, his gaze running over her features. She looked as though she had just been ravished. Her eyes were glazed and her lips were tender and swollen. His mind willingly shied away from what other parts of her body was swollen as well.

"We - um we better go, the hungry gits will be wondering where their food is, we've been gone a little while."

"Right," Lily answered but none of them moved.

Things had changed far too much in the last few minutes and dealing with them in the midst of all their friends would be next to impossible.

Stepping away from Lily and the tree, James gave them both some much needed space. A child screamed and ran past them laughing. She was followed seconds later by three other children.

The startling sound made Lily freeze. If they had stayed like that moments longer the children would have gotten more than an introduction to the birds and the bees.

Gathering her resolve she moved away from the tree while fixing her clothes. Kicking herself for losing control in a public place wouldn't do her much good so as she kept a wide berth from James she headed towards the deli.

_I wanted him. If he had wanted to take me against the tree I would have let him. Ah, what kind of idiot am I? What happened to being strong and in control of my hormones? Ha Yeah right._

_That's a nonexistent thought now isn't it? Knowing a relationship wouldn't work out with a bloke like him yet still melting when he kisses me._

The words rushed through Lily's head and she sighed. If she could help it she wouldn't talk to him for the rest of the way and back.

_That's it I changed my mind_. She thought in sudden panic. She didn't want to want to be in a relationship with James. This mixed up confusion in her head was only going to disrupt both their lives.

It was clear he wanted her in a physical sense but for him to love her enough to make the relationship lead to something more permanent was a long shot.

However, even though she was filled with her own thoughts, she did notice that James was quiet too. He also was staring straight ahead and not giving any sort of indication that she was next to him.

_Grr_, the man made her insanely mad.

If she wasn't pissed off at him one minute she was lusting after him the next. Why couldn't she have normal feelings? Either she liked someone or she didn't. These mixed up emotions were going to literally drive her insane.

Tuh, this was probably why she'd forgotten all about her attraction to the idiot. Her subconscious mostly likely expected that she would go _loco_ trying to understand the man who showed all signs of wanting her yet likes to run whenever a woman mentions she wants a relationship.

_What the bloody hell did he think dating was?_

_A "hanging out" session?_

_Yeah as if, tuh. Where on this great green planet we call earth does it say that sex is a nonrelationship activity?_

And he did sleep with those other women; she didn't have any doubt of that. Was she bothered by that now?

Hell yes.

Was she bothered by it then?

Well _technically_ no.

She never dwelled on it before. How could she not have thought about it? She must've had an opinion to his dating habits. Right?

Ugh.

She wanted to scream.

All of these stupid points and questions were popping up in her head. She did not want them there.

They entered the deli and ordered then took a seat in one of the booths. It was then they finally looked at each other.

"We have to talk about what happened just now," he said, his expression giving away nothing.

"I don't really think we need to right now," Lily said, preferring to forget what happened instead of talking about forgetting what happened. They'll save a step in the process that's all. It'll be quicker.

"No—now isn't the time." He said calmly and Lily almost groaned out her relief until he added. "You'll stay back after the others leave."

"I can't do that, they'll be suspicious." Lily said but she didn't even know if they'd think that.

"They wouldn't be, not really."

And Lily could see the truth in that sentence because for all concerned the two of them were just friends. A hysterical little giggle threatened to make itself known.

How could she have let things reach this far? Gah, her and her stupid hormones. If she hadn't asked James to make love to her none of this wouldn't have happened. But then would she have still wanted him if she hadn't? Erin's taunts would still be in her head and her thoughts about sex would remain unfulfilled.

Why couldn't she have just pretended that nothing really had happened? She could have talked to him today and they'd settle things, then joke around with the others. But no, she had felt something that night—in her soul and not knowing how to deal with it she just didn't talk to him.

Then piling even more confusion on top of everything else, she let him kiss her. It had been more than a kiss, she knew and he'd been right, nothing can come of them being together so why pretend that things needed to be fixed?

They just needed to be forgotten.

James knew is anger was growing. It annoyed him that Lily was shying away from talking with him. And they did _need_ to talk. Things would because too complicated if they didn't.

"Yeah I suppose you're right about that." Lily muttered reluctantly.

Minutes later, food in hand they walked out of the deli and onto the path once more. Neither spoke though James was intent on having it out with her. They needed to settle what was between them now. And then after they were done he'd go out and find someone.

Okay he knew it wouldn't be that simple but there _were_ a couple women near where he worked. It would be easy to find some to go out with.

That would sure to take his mind off the one who was walking next to him.

Her hands brushed his and a spark zinged, arousing him further—or not.

Damn it. They needed to find a way around this. She was regretting making love to him that was for certain; otherwise she would at least look him in the eye like she did earlier but after he messed thing up further by kissing her, her regrets shone like a neon beacon.

He took a sideway glance at her.

Would he be able to forget? She pissed him off like no one else yet counteracted by turning him on like no one else.

He honestly didn't understand women. How they thought was enough to drive any bloke nutty and just thinking about the subtle body beneath set his teeth on edge.

While walking, James tried to twitch into a more comfortable position. He'd never been in a constant state of arousal before. If the effect was cause by another woman his problems would be a whole lot easier to deal with.

He bit back a curse because although he _wanted_ to do a lot more than curse he couldn't and since there was no other thought in his head all his body ached to do was follow nature's course.

They crossed the courtyard and entered the building and though it had occurred to James that their friends would pick up on the tension as soon as they enter the flat he now realized that if they knew something was up, questions were soon to be asked.

Damn, how could they explain things without exposing their entire business out for them to see?

As they walked towards the lift James was aware of Lily more than ever as the doors closed and so by looking at her expressionless face he said the first thing that came to mind.

"You could at least smile," He said somewhat harshly. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd ever been harsh. He gritted his teeth. The woman was making him into a person he didn't even recognize.

"Excuse me?" She asked and wore the most condescending expression on her face.

"Need your ears checked Evans? I said you could smile a little. If anyone saw you they'd think I had something to do with that expression you're wearing on your face."

"What's that supposed to mean, _Potter_? And you did cause this expression on my face."

"Really now? I think you and I both know that you're so thick-headed that you don't want to find a simple solution to our problem." He accused as they entered the lift.

Lily snorted. "I think I get the picture James and I learned my lesson a few minutes ago. How about this; we _not_ talk about sleeping together ever again and pretend that whatever happened _never_ happened."

Last week if someone had suggested that Lily would be turning him inside and out, he'd have laughed in their faces.

Seeing red, James shot out his hand pressed the emergency stop button, not knowing why. This is what she did to him. Make him act against his personality.

The lift jerked to a stop and when Lily shot forward James caught her. Silently he took the parcels of food out of her grip and rested them on the floor with the others, then pushed her back against he wall of the lift and loomed over her.

"Why is it that when you open your mouth stupid things come out?" James asked and without batting an eye to his stance she responded.

"I beg you pardon?"

"Does it look like either one of us could forget what happened three days ago? Or for that matter what happened a few minutes ago? No it doesn't does it. What makes you think that we can both pretend that we didn't have sex?"

"Nothing makes me think that but we can sure as hell try."

"Uh huh right and what happens when I touch you?" he said and his eyes dropped to the rise and fall of her breasts.

"Nothing because you're not going to touch me and even if you did it wouldn't matter."

"Really now?" James said tempted beyond anything. She should know better than issuing a dare like that.

"Yes, really." She answered defiantly.

"So," he said lifting his hand resting it on her hips. "If I touch you now you're going to ignore it are you?"

"Yes."

Taking his hands James feathered them along the sides of her breasts. She sucked in a breath and held it. He almost laughed because he took it as a sign to continue. Moving his hands again he began circling them then cradled them to test their weight before—through the layer of her clothing—plucking the tight beads her nipples had become.

Lily let out a brief scream and clutched his shoulders as continued his exploration downwards to cup her bottom bringing her hard up against his erection.

Their eyes met and James couldn't not kiss her for anything and clutching his shoulder she brought herself fully into his embrace before responding to his kisses by allowing him access to the inside of her mouth.

Plunging deep, he explored the recesses of her mouth with his tongue. She was so hot, and so slick he felt himself want to see whether or not other parts of her body was hot and slick as well.

He put her against the wall again and using the bars as leverage, hoisted her up so his sex touched her center through their clothing and thrusting gently he made her gasp and cling to him, her legs wrapping themselves around him.

It wasn't the place or the time but he couldn't stop know. Even if he couldn't bury himself inside her he could still feel himself climbing.

His hips thrust again but this time she met it with one of her own and she moaned.

Denim met denim as they continued to rub and touch and kiss each other knowing what they were doing was wrong but couldn't find the will power to stop.

Suddenly the lift started moving again and they both pushed off each other, breathing heavily. Then by the time the doors opened on the second floor each was on the opposite side of the lift both expressionless.

What happened to all the self control they had once claimed to possess?

Minutes later the entered the apartment and was immediately attacked but the hungry wolves that were their friends.

It was hard not to laugh at their antics but it seemed they could still tell something was wrong. That and the fact they both didn't school their features properly showed that they weren't on good terms with each other.

"You didn't make up did you?" Remus said looking a tad regretful.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked a nervous laugh bubbling near her throat.

"Come on Lils, We knew the two of you weren't speaking to each other that much was way obvious." Sirius said as he reached for another container.

Erin nodded, "we figured you must have argued at the Gala thing you went to."

"We thought you'd work things out but it looks like you argued some more." Remus said chuckling.

Lily tried hard not to look in James's direction. "You all should try to think of better things to do with your time instead of butting into the personal lives of others." They had no idea what was really going on.

"I agree stay out of it." James said before taking his own food walking to far end of the room to the window seat.

Gosh that man drove her insane. Lily thought. She so very much needed to scream but couldn't very well do it in front of every single person in the room. Erin looked at her for a moment before turning back to her boyfriend.

Huffing Lily walked to the settee and sat, not bothering to eat anything.

How could she when her appetite was murdered viciously? Who would have thought she'd be sitting here today, mad out of her mind and _not_ eating? Not her for one and by the way the rest of them were surreptitiously sneaking glances at her they hadn't either.

Well, the eating thing anyway.

James, the bastard, was acting as though he hadn't eaten anything in years.

As she fought down the urge chuck something at his stupid head she couldn't help wonder if anything was going to be the same again.

…

"Well that was a fun meal, thanks mate." Sirius said brightly as he got up and disposed of his thrash.

_Fun meal?_ James thought. What was the git playing at? He'd never used the word meal in his life.

_And Thanks?_ The last time Sirius had thanked him for anything was when he gave him that new broom for his birthday.

"Right," was all he said.

"Yes, that filled me right up." Peter said following suit. And then as thought a switch had been flipped all the meat headed freak that were their friend got up and made a comment.

"Well it about time Matthew and I head on home don't you think Hon? Erin said all smiles at James.

"Sure," Matt replied grinning. "That's for treating us mate. Next time is my turn."

"Yeah, no problem," James returned. _Could they been any more subtle_. He thought and shook his head as Sirius raced out as well saying he had errands to run.

Remus on the other hand smiled indulgently at the speed their friend put off before saying diplomatically, "I really hope the two of you work out whatever's been going on. You've known each other far too long for something silly to get in the way." Then after a pause he chuckled, "and don't mind the others, they most likely didn't realise they were being that obvious."

After saying those thoughtful words he and Peter left the two of them to their own devices.

And then without any moment to spare Lily spoke.

"Well, you wanted 'to talk', so let's 'talk' already. After the lift incident I'm not sure us being in the same room together for very long is a good thing."

"You're almost certainly right," James said still slightly amused from a few minutes ago.

"You saying 'almost certainly' is annoying. Can we just get this over with?" Lily said anxiousness written in her every movement.

She was probably right. Their being together for very long was a bad thing is he thought she looked sexy just standing there pacing.

Man he was a goner.

What would she think of his plan? Not that it was much of a plan anyway since he only thought about it on the way back from the lift.

Thinking on it now, he wasn't sure if he should tell her. Would she slap him or run in the other direction. She would most likely think he'd have gone over the deep end and honestly he probably had.

Then he stopped. What good is second guessing himself going to do? Thinking about it and rethinking about it wouldn't bring them any kind salvation from what's going on.

"Okay."

_Just say it._

"I was thinking we should try going out."

_There he said it. Well, he could have maybe said it better. A little better._

_It might not have hurt to do so._

"Going out?" she repeated, shock written all over her face. Whatever she was expecting it hadn't been something like that. _That_ much was obvious.

"Yes,"

"As in going out as a couple?" she asked rearranging her stance.

"Yes," he said again.

"A couple in a relationship?" she asked as thought thinking about his sanity.

"Yes,"

"You're bloody mad." She said and laughed slightly…a bit hysterically.

Well if only it was just that.

**_øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°øº¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°_**

* * *

**I hope you like and i hope it wasn't repetitive. I may have, its just a warning on my part, i dont really know.**

**Thanks for reading adn i hope you review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Matters of the Mind

**A/N:** OOKay, this is like my 10th attempt at uploading so hopefully it works this time around. Anyway what i wanted to say it that...wooo ha ha i psoted way before 2 weeks. Thought mind u i had intended it for wednesday which was a week from my last post date but u know how skl is. Anyway jsut letting u know that I'm not too happy with this chapter but Anna told me that when she read it she wasn't confused, so maybe it was a good thing.

lol

Anyway here is ur chapter 8 and to let u guys know, i'm not sure how many chapters i have for this fic yet. It didn't exactly turn out as i had planned from the begining so ic an't honestly give you answer so think of maybe 2 or more. Really who knows.

I hope u read adn review! thanks for reading

Sasha.

PS. my birthday is on the 22nd of January, I'll be 20...old i know!

**Disclaimer:** I own nada of this world so there.

**

* * *

**

**Simply Friends**

_Chapter 8: Matters of the Mind_

It wasn't _just_ anything though.

Heck, here he was trying to give this thing a chance and she was being hysterical about it.

Okay it wasn't as though he asked her to marry him right? So it shouldn't be that big of a deal. Right?

He watched her run a hand through her hair in agitation.

Or not.

Right then. Bad idea, he could see that but then again it was only a bad idea from her point of view now wasn't it.

"Just think about it Lily," he suggested instead.

"Think about what exactly. You're not being clear at all James. What is this really all about?"

"I'm asking you to try and go out with me, what part of that confuses you." He said then added before she had a chance to retort. "It would really solve all our problems."

James didn't know what she was thinking.

Maybe that was just the wrong thing to say?

She was quiet and seemed intent on remaining so until she figured things out, at least that's what he thought until she spoke.

"So what you're trying to say more or less is that you want us to have sex," Lily said and squinted at the word, "until we both grow tired of each other?"

James winced. Was that really what she'd always thought of him? Some bloke who only wanted sex with a girl? They'd been friends for a while surely she didn't think that lowly or him.

"No Lily, what I mean is we should try going out as normal people do. You know—dating. At least until one of us gets tired of the other."

"You really are serious aren't you?" Lily said calmly, but it was far from what she was feeling.

"That I am." Was _all_ he said.

Oh dear Merlin, she hadn't been wrong when he'd first suggested it. He really meant for them to go out as a couple. Then she almost laughed, technically not as a _normal_ couple. People don't go out on a temporary basis.

That, was one of the things she wasn't sure she could take. She knew what they had had between them was special and then those encounters they'd had was simply too arousing for words but _dating…causally_?

Didn't she tell herself that it would be best to really and truly forget everything? Was that really what's he wanted. Looking at him there, she knew she still craved his touch and by simply going out she'd get him to touch her whenever she wanted.

No, No and No her mind shouted at her.

Damn it, why did everything have to be so confusing?

She really didn't understand what her mind was doing. Why couldn't she readily agree on something and make a decision?

He was standing their expecting an answer. Did he honestly think she could give him one tonight—right now?

He said he didn't just want sex and she believed him…to a certain extent but he'd said before—way before this brilliant idea of his—that he wanted nothing from her. Nothing to do with her even, and didn't he repeat that nothing could come of them being together? That she shouldn't expect anything?

So why the hell had he changed his mind. He did a complete about face and she hadn't noticed it.

His expression was unreadable and she wasn't sure if it was closer to calm or even happy. She just couldn't place it. How was she to give him an answer, when she didn't even know how he was feeling?

_What made him change his mind?_

Good God, the man made her crazy.

If she'd gone out with him, three years ago, would they still be together now? She'd like to think they would be but knowing how James was, permanence was something he knew nothing about.

Should she say yes?

It had been an impulse decision on James' part—to ask her out— because he knew that although he had probably been misguided in having those adolescent feelings for her back then. He had thought he was in lust with her for sure then but did he really love her or had it been just a game to him.

His teenage years was messed up in more ways that one. Lily's ignorance of him and disgust at his behaviour did affect him enough to change. He should be thankful for that.

He could have fallen in love with her for helping him change then, and didn't for the reason that he later he assumed and accepted it as a rite of passage because after a while, maturity convinced him that although love was good for some, to people like him it seemed a bit frivolous.

Well giving up on her in seventh year made him slightly more mature when choosing his girlfriends.

Not that there were many.

Okay there were many but he hadn't slept with all of them, no matter what people thought. He wasn't into the whole girlfriend boyfriend thing for only sex. The term soul mates may not be for him but he wasn't about to run around sleeping with every willing woman.

And since only Sirius and Remus knew he slept with a total of three people in his lifetime then he should be flattered that other people thought he had an exciting sex life.

Then again, on the other hand, no maybe not.

His reputation as a ladies man wouldn't do to help win Lily over on this idea of his.

So he had been a bit reluctant at first, was it such a crime to change your mind? Sure he still didn't _really_ believe in finding happily ever afters easily—when he knew what his parents had—but really, he himself realised that when there is a connection that draws people together they should look into it.

Take a chance. It might not be forever but a person would wonder what might have been, especially him.

There was something between them, he knew and she knew it as well. What could possibly go wrong? And if things fizzled out, they'd always be friends.

Of course, realising and understanding that his pissed off attitude in the park was pure sexual frustration was sort of sobering because, although he wanted her body like nothing else he was her friend and respecting her mind also tied in with what he had in mind.

If nothing was meant to happen then nothing should happen that's all. There was no way that this was only about sex. Didn't he go almost two years without any? It didn't matter that it had been during the time he had fancied himself in love with this little red head. That chapter of his life was over and done with because he'd been a bit naïve then. Years have passed and since he wasn't in love surely he can't be blamed if he wanted to explore this unknown connection now?

Right?

Although his parents annoyed him to no end about responsibilities and appearances they gave him a loving stable environment growing up. There was no way he would settle for anything less himself.

He grew up enough in the past couple years to recognize that and what made this decision even more important was that he had thought he had enough principles in the first place not to sleep with a virgin yet he broke his own code and made love to Lily.

_That_ he knew had never happened before. There were strong codes, that he planted deep inside and he made sure that the other marauders had felt the same way. And they did because of their own upbringing; that and things that have affected their lives that they followed what was true to them.

Exactly so even if things didn't work out, they would know they had tried.

Wondering what might have been if they didn't do anything about themselves would leave him—if not them—totally mad. He would always be hard as hell anytime he saw her or anytime he thought of her naked, which would most likely be often. And there would be no way he would go to bed with another woman, while thinking about making love to _her_.

If he couldn't have Lily, the hell he would sleep with anyone else. His blood boiled just looked at her now? He may not be in love with her but he sure as hell was in lust.

They were good together and until that changed he was intent on only proving how good it can be.

Though he for one wasn't going to pretend, she would just have to understand that.

"I can't give you an answer right now James, I just don't know." Lily said and looked at the chair next to her hard for a minute before sitting down wearily.

"I didn't really expect you too." He said but what he really wanted to say was "when would you know" but he hadn't and he _didn't_ expect her to, but _wanting_ her to readily accept his proposal to their situation was another matter. Because though he had wanted to, the disappointment that suddenly struck him, made him realise just how much he wanted that…her.

They remained where they were, none of them knew how long exactly.

Lily just sat there looking at her nails without seeing them and James just remained leaning against the wall, foot propped.

Then, "I better get home then." She said suddenly.

"Right."

"I'll-I'll come back tomorrow," she said getting up and turning around. Since he could not longer see her face, he wondered at her expression. "I'll let you know what I decide by evening."

"Yes," James said, feigning lightness into his tone.

"Right, well I'll see you." She said, and fled from his loft.

…

Lily entered her flat, kicked off her shoes and threw her purse on the couch, then walking past it she went straight to the whisky cabinet.

Pouring an inch of amber liquid into the glass she drank it straight down and the proceeded to fill the highball glass with fire-whisky a second time. Afterwards, however, she started moving

Or rather pacing.

It was only when she caught her reflection on the opposite wall that she stopped at stared. James Potter was driving her ballistic and in the last few minutes her pacing had done her no good, because all her thoughts were in a jumble.

As she stared at her reflection she couldn't help but go over the negatives of being in a relationship with James. Why was this happening now?

She loved him, but was she beginning to fall in love with him? She didn't know, wasn't sure.

But it happened once hadn't it?

No one made her feel the way he did and to truly put her heart in it and hope that they'll be happy together for the rest of their lives was too much to hope for.

Couldn't they be a _normal_ couple who loved normally and who came together normally? Why did it have to be complicated? They had been friends—are friends.

He explained nothing of what he wanted.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

In all honesty she craved being with him. Having a relationship with him means that she'll know that sooner or later things will have to come to an end. Should she go into a relationship knowing that nothing could come out of it?

Could she throw away her personal expectations of herself and just be with him for how ever long it will last?

Was it right for her to do that?

Integrity meant a lot of her; could she throw it away for a few months of happiness?

The questions swirled around in her head. Going into a relationship with her eyes wide open would not mean that she lost her integrity right?

Being of sound mind, if her loving James got to much for her to handle she could just end things between them and her heart would have pride to help it mend.

Or not.

There were so many things that she had to think about. What had been James's motive for wanting to give what they had a chance.

She had told him she didn't want him to regret their making love and she didn't. After they did she'd believed that, now though…

She sighed pitifully.

Chugging back the rest of her drink Lily set the glass down and went into her bedroom. After changing into her night things, she flopped backwards on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Would the world come crashing down if she went out with James?

It wasn't as though she needed to be married right now, because after all she was only twenty and if he wanted to have fun why couldn't she?

But as she recalled the earlier event, she couldn't place the exact look that James had on his face. It'd been unreadable and she'd remembered thinking that her not being able to read his motive was another thing that gave her pause.

Just what in the world was she going to do?

Closing her eyes she palmed her forehead. Was she really thinking about this too hard? Should she take a chance see where it takes them?

_Yes._

The lone word came to her and it seemed like the answer. Should she just let go?

She sighed and moved to sit up. As she turned in the direction of her window her gaze passed the one-column bookshelf in the corner of the room, then unexpectedly her eyes fell on a quoted tag she'd stuck there so very long ago.

_Carpe Diem-Seize the day._

Lily laughed aloud, more like seize the man.

Then it hit her. She should do as the Latin phrase indicated.

Why shouldn't she live life to the best that she could? If a future with Potter wasn't in the cards, it shouldn't hold her back from experiencing the most divine sensuality imaginable.

She smiled. She'd always been upbeat and living life as it came so why not in this particular relationship?

She screamed, "Woo."

Things might just work out after all.

…

It was Wednesday, the last day of her two-day leave from the hospital. And where should seven 'o clock in the early morning find her? On the walkway that led to building of apartments that James lived in.

Good lord, she should be in bed.

Should—but after her decision last night she couldn't sleep much less stay in bed for the rest of the morning.

Hopefully she would catch him before he left for work.

Entering the building she eyed the doors of the lift ruefully before going in. She was going to have to work on not being turned on whenever she entered the contraption.

…

To say James was stunned was an understatement. Opening the door to see her standing there with no betraying expression on her face proved to be a huge shock for so early in the morning.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Duh stupid question, he knew what she was doing here but to think she made up her mind already was disconcerting.

"Could I come in?" she asked ignoring his question entirely, not that he blamed her.

"Err, right. Sure come on in."

Seconds later, as soon as his door was closed she got to the point.

"I need to ask you a few questions."

Folding his arms, James stood in front of her waiting for her to continue. "Go ahead."

"How do you think people will react if we tell them we'll be together? And not as a normal couple in a normal relationship but as a couple who had the expectation to break up in the future."

"I-I don't know." James said and he didn't. She said people but he knew she was referring to the others. He hadn't given any thought to how the others would react and the way she said it made it seem as a callous was to treat someone you care about. Of course there was no denying that he cared for Lily. Did it occur to him that things wouldn't be easy for a respected person such as her?

No.

And exactly what would they say to it?

He knew Lily cared for him too but he was sure she wasn't in love with him so people who didn't have their heart in something as casual as this wouldn't get their heart broken.

He didn't want that for Lily, causing her any kind of pain was something he didn't even want to imagine.

"I hadn't considered it." He said truthfully.

"I did." She said looking at him straight in the eye. "I would rather they didn't know."

It was a few seconds after she said those words that he realised what that meant. She was agreeing.

"So you're saying yes?" he asked warily.

And she suddenly smiled, then laughed. "Yes I am."

"Good," he said with heart felt relief as he reached out and pulled her to him. "What made you change you mind?"

"Many things," she said and smiled ruefully. "Though I must say I didn't want to give up my principles for you."

"Gee thanks," he said trying to make light of it knowing he failed. Somehow now _he_ was having second thoughts. Lily wasn't a person to give herself lightly to anyone.

"And I didn't. I realised that although I may want to be married and part of a family, it's a part of my future and it shouldn't stop me for living now."

"Are you sure?" he said beginning to let her go but she held fast.

"I am. I know you don't want to hurt me and I know that you don't want me to feel degraded either but we're friends and though in this case it has a few benefits we'll always be friends that doesn't matter. We'll explore the unknown together and when the time comes to end it we'll know."

"If you're sure."

"Stop asking me that. We're both going into this relationship with our eyes wide open. We're not harbouring any sort of delusions on where things stand."

"Its just sex then?" he asked unsurely.

"Yes, but _friendly_ sex." She said smiling up at him.

Well how can he argue with that?

Then rising on her toes she gave him a little kiss, swiping her tongue along his lower lip before moving her mouth. "Go to work or you'll be late." She said then released him passing her hand lightly across his lower abdomen before letting him go.

"I'll see you later." She said before heading to the door. Life with Lily wasn't going to be boring that's for sure.

"You're a little tease, you know that Evans?" James said gritting his teeth. He was already hard and aching.

She turned, an eyebrow raised as she glanced down grinning, "I'd watch out if I were you Potter. I don't intend to play fair in this little game of ours."

She then proceeded to walk out, however before she closed the door she called out, "see you later Potter."

And with that James knew for sure life wasn't going to be boring at all.


	9. Chapter 9: The Beginning of Obscurity

**A/N:** Okay, I know many of you want to kill me, it's been a LONG while since my last update. Today is the 20th so um more than a month? Yikes. But goodness, I'm sorry to say I blame most of it on school. If any of you read my profile you'd know that I was sick got better then was sick again, the second time was worse, I had a fever. That occurred in a 2 week span. As I was getting better low and behold mid terms was once again upon me.

I am sorry to say I've let that come between writing tiny bits per day but its all been very stressful! I hoped to make this chapter funny and end it with a hot bedroom scene but while I think its smile worthy the sex scene well it's probably to …uh well you'll have to judge! I'm not too happy with it to tell the truth.

I hope you pardon it along with my mistakes.

Thank you for reading and reviewing I hope you'll continue to do so in the future.

Oh and as future reference, LOL, only if you're interested but yes, if anything happens my profile will be updated to let you know.

Thanks again and bye

--Sasha

Oh and P.S there will more than two chapter…I'm thinking to go up to Chapter 12 so it'll make it like 4 including this.

Hopefully eh?

Thanks again.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it took so long, want me to upload. but i tricked it ...muahahahaha -cough cough-**

**LOL so yay. Replies to ur reviews are halfway done and i'll do the rest now!**

**Disclaimer: **Do i really need to do this everytime? I own NOTHING.

**

* * *

**

**Simply Friends **

_Chapter 9: The Beginning of Obscurity _

"What's going on Abs?" Lily asked.

Abigail Elliot scowled up at her from her seat at the desk. "Do you have to ask?"

Lily chose to ignore her comment, which she knew would annoy her co-worker more. "I see it your turn to man the station."

As the girl bared her teeth and growled a little, Lily fought not to laugh. She knew of course that the girl hated the Administration part of their job. It was a programmed rotation between all the first year nurses at the second floor level, but Lily could also honestly say that even though she wasn't a fan of it herself, it wasn't as bad as Abby made it out to be.

"Yes, it is unfortunately my turn, though why they would even bother, when I have the office skills of a dragon, is beyond me." She said, annoyed then noticed the purse Lily was carrying. "What are you up to now?"

"I was just about to start my lunch hour as a matter of fact."

"Ha, must be nice, going out for lunch. Though how you can afford to, at our meagre salary is another fact of the world that is beyond my comprehension." Abigail said sardonically.

"You're hilarious," Lily told her friend, tongue in cheek.

"I glad I amuse you, oh red-haired one. It's my aim in life, of course, to amuse my friends while I suffer from administration depression." She said in an even drier tone and Lily laughed again.

**… **

It had been a week.

A _long _and _extremely_ frustrating week since they'd settled things between them but not one thing had happened. Actually a lot of things happened, they just happened the sort of frustrating way that he'd ended up with no relief to his now semi permanent hard-on.

For one thing she'd had work for four days then before he could get her alone, a friend called her in to cover her shift. However that didn't stop her from draping herself all over him, _rubbing_—for Merlin's sake—herself against his hard aching arousal and kissing him senseless for five—measly— minutes before wrenching away to head back out to work.

The only satisfaction he had gotten was that he knew that while she was straining her breast into the palm of his teasing hand she had gotten as aroused as he for her nipple had protruded outwards begging for his touch.

He'd known he wouldn't have seen her for the rest of the week because for one thing, she would be too tired and the other, well she just hadn't said anything about it.

It was only this morning Lily had owled him to ask to see him at lunch. Of course, knowing that they hadn't touched each other in ages was probably driving her batty as well.

But the damn woman had been teasing him _and_ she enjoyed herself while she'd been at it. Good grief what had he gotten himself into?

Today however, was another story, it was her last day before her four-day leave and he was taking her out to lunch so it found him walking through the second floor corridors at the St Mungo's Hospital.

Suddenly he smiled—for the first time in weeks—as an idea hit, they might be able to squeeze in a few activities while they were at lunch.

However as he turned the corner, he ran into a familiar face.

**… **

"Oh boy," Abby muttered breathily.

"What now?" Lily asked, not knowing what replaced her friend's annoyance with absolute pleasure.

"I think Christmas has come early," she sighed, then put her hand to her chest and said dramatically, "be still my heart."

Puzzled Lily looked the direction of her friend's heated gaze to the entrance of the ward and saw who she was looking at. "So which of the two are you looking at?" she asked momentarily wondering why Remus was with him.

"Either—both—actually who cares, I'm going to update my Christmas list."

"Um, not pointing out the fact that Christmas is like five months away but aren't you engaged?"

"Yes engaged to the loveliest man on earth but Lily dear I am not dead am I? What is it hurting to gorge on whatever eye candy you can?"

Laughing Lily turned and caught their gazes before waving. Then not missing the gesture Abigail let out a whispered screech. "You _know_ them?"

"Uh huh, almost ten years now," Lily said watching their approach and in full female appreciation enjoyed the way they sauntered towards her.

"So which is yours?" Abby asked as she patted imaginary stray strands of hair into place.

"None actually," she said and Abby rounded, her shocked eyes staring boring a hole into Lily. Technically, James wasn't hers, she couldn't think of him like that and it is just as well she that she didn't because she knew how that would end.

"Are you out of your mind?" she asked but Lily was saved from answering as the two finally reached them.

"Hello," James called smiling.

"Hi, James, Remus," Lily replied. They won't be alone during her lunch break. That was too bad.

"Hey Lils," Remus replied before James spoke again.

"I was just telling Remmy to join us for lunch," he said and the tone was friendly and inviting—so he might not be joining them—but it was either she didn't want Remus to join them or James didn't, either way the feeling was there between the two of them.

"And as I was just telling James," Remus laughed, "that although I have that appointment I'm due at work soon."

All the while Abigail was staring at them that was until she cleared her throat gracefully. And then hiding a smile Lily made with the introductions.

"James Potter and Remus Lupin," Lily said pointing to them in turn. "School chums, and this, guys is my most trusted friend and co-worker in the hospital, Abigail Elliot."

Abby chose to give her most brilliant and flirtatious smile, "Charmed to meet you gentlemen." And Lily shook her head, the girl never knew when to quit. She'll probably be eighty-five with a dozen grandchildren and still flirt outrageously with every male that took her fancy.

Never ones to pass up a change to flirt with a girl James and Remus returned her smile before James glanced at his watch, "Sure you won't join us Remus?"

"No, you to go on ahead, I'm just glad you managed to work things out and are seeing eye to eye again."

"Okay, well then we'd better shake a leg if we're to get there before the lunch rush beats us to it." James said and waved to Abby, "Nice to meet you."

"Have fun guys," Abby called as James tugged Lily towards the corridor.

**… **

When they went out of ear shot Abby asked the man in front of her a few questions.

"They were mad at each other?"

"Yeah about a week ago, I think." Remus said. "It could have happened further than along than that. It may have been the Gala."

"Oh that's right; Lily had said one of her mates was taking her." Abby said snapping her fingers.

"Yeah the rest of us bowed out but she was able to convince James."

"I wonder what went wrong?" she wondered aloud as they both looked on when Lily and James turned the corner and out of sight, and then she shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter they're fine now."

"Yes but it was weird though, none of us knew that they had any sort of animosity towards each other."

"Things change I guess and theirs was a friendship that was probably ready for it"

"You're maybe right about that." Remus replied before saying goodbye and taking his leave for his appointment.

**… **

Then as soon as they were out of sight James pulled Lily into an alcove near the stairwell, shielding her with his back.

"You're pure torture you know that," He said before bending to kiss her stopping any and all protests from her mind.

Pressing her against the wall he added, "You should apologise for being a tease." But he didn't let go of her, instead he feathered his hands down her arched back and over her bottom to cup the fleshed mounds closer to his arousal.

"You see what you reduce me too?" he asked and she gave a breathy little laugh as she stretched her arms up and around his neck.

He let his hands venture further below to grasp the edge of her white skirt, and without any ceremony proceeded to venture past it and up her stocking clad legs… that is until he found something more dangerous hidden beneath her uniformed skirt.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he whispered, outrage evident in his voice.

Lily had to laugh at that, what was his problem? "Um, what I always wear when I put on stockings," Lily said as he fingered the thin straps, "a garter belt."

"You can't be serious," he swallowed grimly before swearing under his breath.

"I am though; have you ever tried putting on panty hose? All the wiggling in the world hardly ever makes it line up properly and since I wear it only for work, it saves time."

Heat flared in his hazel eyes, "You mean to tell me every single time you've come to work you've been wearing this?"

"Sure," she said but still didn't get the big deal. "Its just knickers James,"

"Lily, those are a whole lot of things but "just knickers" isn't one of them. How the hell do you expect me to concentrate on anything but that during lunch?" he groaned.

Suddenly smiling, Lily reached out and touched the bulge on his trousers. "We could always, you know…skip lunch."

Grabbing her hand to stop its progress, James fairly growled out a response, "My place, now."

**… **

Lily was running out of time and as she checked her watch again she noted she had only thirty minutes before she wanted to be at James's flat. She almost shivered in anticipation while her lower abdomen suffered a dull throb.

It had been only four hours since they'd had "lunch" and she was already aching for more. This —their second—time had been even better than the first. This time there had been no pain to worry about, no wondering if she'd reach a peak for her first time, yes this time had been great, hot and just thinking about it made her burn inside.

Of course his burning desire to get her out of those particular knickers had had her slightly puzzled but not so much that she didn't enjoy James stripping her of her garter with his teeth which was why she was now walking through the racks of a popular lingerie store in hopes of finding something appropriate for tonight.

Should it be black or red? No red, it'll clash too much. No pink either and she wasn't feeling the blue so black it had to be.

She shifted to another isle. What style should she get? A garter belt set? No, that was done today.

Spying something interesting she picked it up then put it back in search of the right size. When she found it she looked it over; it was black and lacy and clearly didn't leave much to the imagination. It was lined at the sides and around the breasts with a light blue satin ribbon, before coming to lace itself over the crotch area before being tied a bow.

Well now, naughty didn't seem to begin to describe it.

"Lily?" a too familiar voice asked and she spun around to find her best friend standing her grinning at her. "I thought it was you." Erin said brightly and Lily winced as she thought about what dangled in her hand.

Of all the places to run into her, of course it would have to be here. Lily sighed. With her luck she should have expected it.

"Hey Rin," Lily said after pasting the best smile she had on her face.

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd run into you here." She said and Lily giggled inanely.

"Well you know it is a small world." She said. _Huh, yeah sure a small world right. Was that all I could come up with? Come on brain where are you when I need you? I'm not proud of you for nothing you know._

"Hmm," was her reply. "What are you shopping for anyway? Or should I say who?" Erin said winking as she looked at the set in Lily's hand, then she gasped as if thinking of something new. "It's for you isn't it, you been holding out on me. I knew something was up."

"Err…"

"So who's the bloke you're seeing? Or is it a guy from work you want to seduce? Oh I'm so excited. You've finally found the courage to do it.

Was this the most popular event in history or something?

Lily twitched. Erin was acting like this was something celebrate, of course it probably had to be her "losing" her virginity. Then her face grew serious.

"Is he good enough Lil? I don't want you to be hurt when it's all over."

Hurry, think of something this conversation was getting too personal for her to hold everything in. Thinking quickly she faked a laugh.

"I'm not going to lose my virginity Erin." I lost it already. "Um I'm looking for a gift." That is sort of true.

"A gift? For whom?" Erin instantly queried.

"I'm trying to find something for a woman at the hospital."

"Really now, is it her for her bridal shower?"

"Uh, I'm not going to a bridal shower. I'm just thinking to get something you know?" Lily said and she was proud. In all technicality she hadn't lied once but deceiving her friends wasn't part of her plan. All she had considered was that it would be best if they didn't know.

She had preferred it and if she can make it through the next few minutes she'd be safe, that is, until the next time.

"Yes, of course."

"I was thinking about getting this," Lily said warily and showed it to her friend. "Too much do you think?"

Erin laughed out loud as she examined it, "No, in fact I think it's hot and plenty kinky."

"So…get it?"

"I guess, it all depends on how daring the girl is. After all there are a number of things a guy can use to untie that tiny little ribbon that's hidden under there just waiting for his attention and that is kinky. Hot but kinky nevertheless."

"I think her daringness is well, above average." Lily answered and it was, she was more than willing to try this little number out if he'll be removing it from her as quickly as possible. "I think I'll get it then." She said then glanced at her watch. "Yikes, I better pay for it and go. I have an appointment to get to."

"Oh no problem just let me know how she or rather the man she's wearing it for likes it."

"Yeah, I will."

Turning to leave Erin called back over her shoulder as Lily proceeded to the cash counter. "Don't forget we have to meet everyone for lunch in a couple days okay?"

"Of course," Lily said and turned to pay. She had a few minutes to get into his flat before he got home. Grabbing the bag she hurried out of the store. She never appreciated apparation more than she did at that moment, when seconds later she ended up at the front of his building.

**… **

James practically stalked through of the building where he worked. Apparating out was impossible since it was deeply connected to the Ministry. However, it always took an impossibly long time to get out of it from where his office was.

When he was finally at his front door he gave a silent sigh of relief and then as he always did whenever he came home from work, said softly out of habit, "I'm home."

Dropping his case on the floor he got rid of his cloak and walked into the kitchen, then grabbing a butterbeer he took it to the window that over looked the park. The view was calming as always but it still didn't quell the anticipation that strummed through him, Lily was coming.

Suddenly hearing a noise, he turned and listened again. And sure enough something shifted from somewhere ahead.

Acting quickly he snuck past the kitchen and down the hall to the door that led to his bedroom. Turning the handle he pushed open the door and took the stance of attack, only the sight before him was nothing as he had imagined.

Swallowing he looked at the seductive gleam in her eye. For a novice she'd turned into her temptress worthy of an award. Misty eyes locked on his and absorbed the way her breasts rose and fell in barely-there scraps of lace that made him want to rip off.

Her hair tumbled over the black see through lace that gave him a peek-a-boo glimpse of the soft skin beneath.

He laughed to himself; never had he encountered a woman that made him want to behave like a neanderthal and gentleman all in one.

She sat knees apart on the bed, which gave him view to her very most private part of her and it was covered in ribbons—ribbons to untie.

For _him_ to untie.

Need built as he looked at her, feasting his eyes on every single part of her body.

"James," she whispered and it was all the invitation he needed.

Walking to his bed he began removing parts of his clothes before he came to stand in front of her in nothing but his boxers.

And then the woman in front of him sucked in her breath before rising to her knees and spreading her hands across his chest.

**… **

Lily had never been so turned on in her life. Sitting there waiting for him to come into the room had made her ache with wanting. Spreading her fingers over the smooth muscle gave her immense satisfaction but it also created a deeper and more painful ache.

"Now," she whispered unable to take it anymore without having him. "Come."

And he did, rising up and over her he gently pressed her back on the bed before looming over her.

"You do intend to drive me crazy don't you," he said before dipping his head to the curve of her neck. "You're wearing too much clothes," he mumbled as he made his way down to the valley of her breasts and kissed each peak.

And then as he settled himself in between her legs making them both groan in slight relief, he took an aching nipple in fabric and all. A fiery burst of pleasure erupted causing her to lift from her position on the bed and creating a sweeter friction in between her legs.

His hands followed his mouth in his administrations and it left her gasping. Then not wanting him to have all the fun her hands made their way from his back where she'd been clutching too smooth over his shorts, swiping them past his bottom.

"Hurry James," she said and the need burned. She couldn't wait, couldn't go slowly, not this time.

"No," he said brokenly. "Not yet. I want to taste all of you."

And Lily lay there beneath him writhing from the pleasure he was giving to her body and was fight to hold it in.

"Not yet baby," he said again letting her come down again from her release.

Finally though, he reached the bottom of her teddy where the ribbon lay and then proceed to remove it slowly using his teeth, teasing her all the while unto the brink of completion.

"James you're killing me," she said as he, at long last, moved the ribbon away. Then without further prompting he rose again and entered her swiftly.

Her nails dug into his back in sheer relief and stimulation as he began to move slowly, and then with her body beginning to match his pace they both drove toward the edge, before falling off a precipice of immense pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10: Secret Keeping

**A/N: **_Hey guys._

_Long time huh. Well i had thougth to give u a reprieve from waiting for this chapter by posting my new fic (which i will continue btw). Finally i became unstuck and finsihed the chapter. Mind you, i still dont liek it because i was trying out a few things while getting over my slump._

_I hope you like it tho._

_I'm sry to say 2 more chapters to go. I hope you enjoy this one_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I own nada of Jk's

**

* * *

**

**Simply Friends**

…

_Chapter 10: Secret Keeping_

…

"James," a voice called jarring Lily from sleep. "Prongs man, are you here?"

"What the hell?" James muttered, removing his arm from around her shoulders and glanced at the clock.

Six-thirty?

What the hell? Who was here at this hour?

"Prongs man, are you home or not." The voice called again this time closer and this time they both recognized it.

"Shit," they said in unison before the doorknob turned. Squealing slightly Lily ducked under the sheets, head and all.

"Prongs, you're home why weren't you answering?" Sirius Black said before walking into the bedroom of his best friend without ceremony.

"Maybe if you had a bit of common sense in you you'd realize I didn't _want_ to answer." James answered crossly making sure certain parts of his anatomy was hidden as well as the certain person next to him.

It was then Sirius noticed the lump next to his mate and chuckled. "I didn't know you had company."

"Yeah well you know now, so get out." He said trying to make him leave but Sirius grinned, not taking any heed.

"What's the hurry? Why don't you introduce us?" he asked and as James shook his head Sirius feigned hurt. "Can't I meet your mystery woman?"

"No."

"Aw man, come on, don't I always introduce you whenever you walk in on me?"

James had to laugh at that. "Padfoot, please I don't willingly walk in. I knock, you say come in. I come in, I see you in bed with the latest lady. And when you introduce us you don't always get the name right."

Sirius laughed waving it away. "Why say a thing like that Jay? You're not making me look good in front of _your_ lady."

"I'm afraid _that_ particular ship has sailed." James muttered under his breath and then heard Lily giggle softly.

"Cant you leave now?" James said again.

"Well I would but you haven't asked me what I'm doing here so early in the morn Jamie boy?"

_I swear, only Merlin knows the number of names he calls me by,_ was James only thought. "As you can see I am busy at the moment, so cant this wait until—oh I don't know—later?" he said sarcastically but as usual nothing affected Sirius. "I have the day off so owl me later."

"Oh right, yeah sorry about that." Sirius said laughing as he turned to leave. "I'll go now, its not that important."

Then why burst in to say anything in the first place? James sighed. He should be mentally insane now if he seriously took on everything his friends did.

"Check me later James," he called as he reached the front door.

As soon as the door slammed Lily pushed the sheet up and over her head. "Could it be much later?" she queried, still fighting the smile that she'd held on too since the one and only Sirius had burst in.

James leaned back on his pillows down looking at her and enjoying the smooth curve of her shoulder. His hands itched to follow the smooth line down her back but he held back. They'd made love three times last night and she was probably sore.

He held back a chuckle.

In fact, he should be exhausted but just looking at her in her naked glory was enough to make him totally willing and able.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked not bothering to hide her nudity from him.

"Making love to you again," he said honestly and watched her eyes park up at that.

She drew in a quick breath, "Don't say it if you're not going to do it."

"I'm all for starting it," he said but then looked at her intently. "Are you up to it?"

Moving, testing, she shifted her body closer. Muscles she never knew she had were tired and maybe she was a bit sore but it didn't stop the throb she felt to have him inside her again.

And, tossing the covers aside, she clambered on top of him. "If you aren't up to the challenge just say so Potter." She said suggestively.

Smoothing his hands up her legs to settle on her waist he said "Evans you don't need to worry your pretty little head about anything." And with that he flipped her onto her back as she squealed. "You'll see whether I'm up to anything soon enough."

…

It wasn't often that Lily and the rest of her dorm mates from school got together so when they do it was a bit boisterous. Eyes turned to their table as once again the girls dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Its comforting to know that while I'm here suffering the four of you find my situation funny as hell." Suzanne Skelly said pointedly and once again they laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry Suez, but you have to admit your technique for getting your boss to notice you is, well, a bit odd don't you think?" Erin said and looked to Lily for confirmation.

"I'm sorry but it's true," she said but tried to put on a straight face when she did. Suzanne was working as a personal assistant for a great bloke. They had become close friends over the three years and somehow Suzanne feelings changed from friendship to love.

The other two girls, Callie Benton and Meredith Cavanaugh, the blondes in the group just grinned. Catching up on each other's love lives was always fun and there was always one of them who took the cake.

"Sweetie, I don't think parading different women in front of him is a good idea." Callie added diplomatically and Meredith snorted at that.

"I would think not; honey you want him to your self but why resort to set him up on dates?"

Suzanne blew out a frustrated breath. "You're not getting it. I'm setting him up with the _wrong_ women. So obviously he'll realize the right one was in front of him all this time."

"Aren't you afraid he'll choose one of them?"

"Well yeah, but you know still. I have to try something."

After a number of unsuccessful dates Wesley Adams, the boss, had asked Suzanne to find him someone he can stand being around. It hadn't really gone well since he insisted she keep trying after each one.

"Oh, I know," Meredith said almost squealing. "Let him catch you naked, cause honey your body is hot. It'll make his mouth water."

Seeing the blush blossoming on the girl's cheeks Lily tried to take pity on her. "It's not as bad as it sounds Suez. I agree with Merry. He's only seen you in work clothes right?"

The girl nodded and the other look to Lily as she finished her point.

"Well show him that you're more than just his friend and trusty PA. Make him lust after you. Dress to seduce."

It was after she finished her little speech that Lily noticed the four pairs of eyes. "What's wrong with all of you?" she asked not getting it.

"You never agree with me," Meredith said in awe.

"Well of course I do, loads of times, even. I may never have told you so but I have agreed with some of your suggestions."

"Uh huh well I guess we do have to help each other out. We three are the last remaining virgins after all." The other girl said solemnly and Lily almost choked in the sip of cocktail she just took.

"Yeah," was all Lily said. It was one thing in theory to lie to her friends but it was another altogether to lie to their faces. All she could do was not directly answer any of the questions.

Well at least she wasn't emitting any strange vibes. She'd spent that entire first day with James.

In bed.

All day.

And night.

Sirius didn't bother them again but then again James had literally barricaded them behind shielding and locking spells.

Then in the morning he had had to work and she went home. He came to her flat for "lunch" and then again in the evening where they proceeded to make love with out even eating only to get up at two to feed another kind of hunger.

In the mirror this morning, after he'd left for his flat, she stared at her reflection and couldn't help noticing she looked different. She could place the difference but she felt it. Did sex change a woman's appearance? Could other people tell if she had done the deed countless times this week?

Couldn't her friends?

But then if sex changed your appearance what about love?

It was a question she didn't want to contemplate. Not here, not where if she really thought about it she could break down and cry.

"The remaining virgins, who would have thought eh?" Suzanne said shaking her head.

Lily had to laugh at that.

The last time they'd all met together the three of them really were the remaining virgins. Now though she could even say "sorry guys I'm joining the ranks on the other side of the court."

Out of all of them though, the surprising one had been Callie. No one had expected her to the "wild thing" before them. She was always the quiet and reserved one.

"What about you Merry, no new boy-toy?" Lily asked although she knew the answer to that she needed to change the subject of conversation.

Guys were intimidated by Meredith and never let her close. So, for as long as Lily had known her, Meredith had never fallen in lust never mind love. She needed a strong man to match her strong personality.

She laughed, "Hardly." Then she speared Lily with a look and raised an eyebrow wickedly. "What about you Lily darling?"

"Huh?"

"Dating anyone, recently or otherwise?" Err…how was she supposed to answer that?

"No," she said and pasted a puzzled frown on her face. "I would have mentioned it if I had."

"Oh ho, so you're going to leave out that little date you went on then, hmmm? You know like three weeks ago?"

After a genuine puzzlement this time Lily finally realized what she was going on about and sputtered. "James? You mean the thing with James Potter?"

"Do you know of anyone else you went out with?"

Lily turned to Erin and glared, "What exactly did you tell them?"

"Oh you know," her best mate hedged, "This and that."

"She said you asked James out on a date," Callie supplied grinning.

"Erin!"

"What? Okay I wasn't really lying. After our talk I upgraded the friend thing to a date thing and yeah that's it."

Sighed Lily sat back in the chair and raised her head heavenward as if to ask "why me?" But honestly how was she supposed to answer that?

"That was _not_ a date," she said. "I want to make that very clear to everyone of you who likes to speculate."

They all laughed at that.

"Whatever Lily, we agree with Erin, sooner or later the two of you will realize there is no one better suited for you than each other." Suzanne predicted but if only Lily could say the truth out loud. Then again, admitting the truth was too embarrassing. How could she willing admit that she'd fallen in love with a guy who didn't want her?

Well, at least not forever.

She knew he cared, it was obvious he cared.

She'd known from the beginning though that caring wasn't going to be enough, she had thought she had accepted it.

These past few days with him convinced her more than anything that she was more than halfway in love with him. She already did, completely, irrevocably.

Only eventually it will be over.

She knew that it was only a matter of time.

…

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks since he and Lily had been seeing each other. Two weeks since he could think of nothing else but her and he didn't like it.

Or rather he didn't understand it.

He'd known her for years and never once hand he gotten bored around her and it hadn't changed since they'd been seeing each other every day.

They'd been careful not to spend every waking moment together but that didn't mean he hadn't wanted to and that disturbed him.

Shaking his head he quickly changed his gears. He had work to do; it didn't do well to dwell on things that eventually will find its own way to die out.

…

Lily sat on the sofa next to James, which wasn't unusual, but them holding hands under the sofa pillow was. Not that anyone knew.

It was another get-together Friday and this time they were all gathered in Lily's flat. It was odd Lily knew; she felt it, even if the others didn't know. She was sitting this close to James and wanted to snuggle up closer, lean her head on his shoulder be more than just sleeping partner. She wanted to be seen as the woman in his life.

But hadn't she caused this on herself? She had been the one to make the final decision and her wising for anything more…well.

That couldn't happen and though she was tired of telling herself the same things over and over again it still didn't keep her from wishing it just a little.

She knew she couldn't of course because after her lunch with her friends she knew that at although people were expecting them to get together eventually, the fact that they were together already was weird.

What was more, she was afraid to disappoint them, because to the girls if and when they got together it would be forever and no matter how much she had tried to dissuade them from that point of view they laughed.

A chill worked it way through her and shrugging it off she let go of his hand and got up. Changing the music seemed like a good excuse to move away from James. He didn't even glance sideways as she left him still talking with Erin and Matthew.

A flash of something echoed in her. And it hurt. Taking in a shuddering breath, she focused on changing the wireless player to something more standard. She wasn't feeling the slow tunes anymore. It was somehow more depressing, those.

Flipping it to another popular station she went into the kitchen. The dinner they ordered hadn't arrived yet and the others were talking and laughing. Making herself useful she began taking out utensils since she didn't feel like socializing.

However, when she did go back out she brought forth her best acting skills and joined in the joke telling.

No one was going to know anything.

When it was over it'll be over but at least for now she had him and for a little while she would love him.

…

James watched as Lily laughed at Sirius's antics. She was genuinely beautiful and not only outside but on the inside as well. He had known that for years.

It was what had first attracted him all those years ago in fifth year. Her temper had been intriguing because although it had been expected of her not many people saw it. He had been on the receiving end as much as Snape had been.

And he had enjoyed it.

When he'd finally given her, her space in seventh year the attraction had turned to affection. She was a good person and the friendship grew. He had never tried to make it more. Should he have then? When he knew she liked him for himself and accepted who he was?

No, it had been right to remain friends then.

But now? Now it wsa more than that more than anything he'd ever felt. He wanted her yes but it was more than that. He needed her company, craved the feel of her next to him.

An hour ago after she had gotten up from next to him, he had wanted to pull her back down.

She hadn't come back after that. The food had come and then everyone came together to eat but she didn't come anywhere near him.

He'd been angry at first but then realized how absurd the situation was. Of course she couldn't be with him all the time. They agreed that it wasn't possible. Their friends would notice.

Right now at that moment he couldn't imagine not being with Lily but he should. He should realize that the agreement was no strings and that they go their separate ways soon.

Maybe not at that moment but a month from now was too soon, even two. A time limit for them hadn't been set but they would separate.

He'd move on and she'd find another bloke. This time it would be someone who would take care of her and provide her with the things she deserved.

Gritting his teeth he knew she would give herself to this man, kiss him. They'd always be together around him. It irritated him to no end. He didn't want her to kiss anyone else, let alone sleep with them.

What the hell was going on with him. He had to figure things out. Too many things was happening and he didn't know where to begin.

"James!"

"Prongs!"

Snapped out of his reverie by the voices he turned to them. Each one of them was looking at him strangely.

"What?"

"You're going to kill the poor recliner," Peter said pointing.

"Oh," he said. He'd been rocking on it.

Hard.

"Err yeah sorry there Lily, my mind wandered." He said not looking at her but at the room in general as he pasted a sheepish look on his face.

He had to figure things out before it got out of hand, people were starting to notice something was up.

…

Lily laughed and answered him but it was forced, "no problem."

His expression hadn't been pleasant when he'd zoned out on them. Had it been work? Or something else.

Lily didn't want to go where the "else" was. But either way, no matter what she going to think she had a bad feeling and usually those bad feelings never goes away.

* * *

PLease R&R and btw i may be busy in a few weeks so i hope u'll have patience with me for the next chapter! 


	11. Chapter 11: Unfailing Thoughts

**Hey guys!**

**WOOT, my summer has started and EXAMS are OVER! So as you can see it is time that i updated. Hee hee i know you were all waiting a long time but it couldn't be helped. For now i'm giving you my second to last chapter of Simply Friends and by the end of this week i hope to have Back in His Bed for you.**

**Anyways guy, i hope you like this chapter. I'm not at all happy with it since i feel its repetitive of what i've written before. Tell be honestly what you think.**

**PLus if anyone is uncomfortable with sex, i'm sorry then dont continue. I'm sorry but yes, although not explicit it is there.**

**thanks for reading and please R&R**

**its not proofed that well so excuse it. I'm too sleepy to fine tune it!**

**Luv u all**

**Sasha**

**P.S--> Thanks for all your amazing reviews, I love them all!**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer:** I own nothing JK related...so there **

* * *

**

**Simply Friends**

_Chapter 11—Unfailing Thoughts_

_Shit._

_What the hell am I doing?_

Lily thought angrily and almost screamed. She was fidgeting.

Fidgeting for crying out loud and what got her was that it wasn't when she had nothing to do; no she was fidgeting in the shower.

Turning off the nozzle, she climbed out, slipped and almost fell on the tiled floor.

Oh, for heaven's sake. She was being utterly ridiculous.

Of course, she tried to stop, moving things around but she couldn't seem to stop her body's movements. Everything in her flat unconsciously bothered her and the reason why wasn't lost on her.

James Potter.

He had unceremoniously disrupted her life and it will never be the same again. When the time comes for him to leave, nothing will go back to the way it was and no matter what she had hoped for before she wouldn't be able to go back to the friendly camaraderie they once shared.

Hah, she bet he could though. She had no doubt that he probably could because either he was testing the water or she was blowing things out of proportion. Shaking her head, she tried to clear it and cursed at her own weakness.

She had seen him walking with another woman. Her heart knew it meant nothing; they hadn't held hands or gave any gesture other than being acquaintances but her mind had grabbed onto that insignificant scene and tore through it, ripping a number of wild imagery into vast movie like endings where he shreds all hope she has for them to be together.

Of course she had gotten her act together and realised that couldn't happen but when she had time to ponder things …

_Get a grip woman. It's been nine days since you saw that and eight since you saw James. You're seeing things that are just not there besides if anything was amiss he'd have broken it off before he had left for his assignment in Japan. Right?_

_Right._

_Because, of course that's the kind of bloke he is. There is no way he had that kind of a character trait._

_Exactly._

However, that pep talk alone didn't stop Lily as she moved across her flat, straightening imaginary crooked objects along the way. She was nervous and it had nothing to do with the unknown woman or the fact that James was going to show up at any moment. She was first-date type nervous, which in it self was ridiculous seeing as how she'd already slept with the man. Of course, that thought didn't make her feel any calmer than she had been before.

Lily went into the kitchen and unnecessarily wiped the counter top. It took a few minutes for her to realize that the spot she was rubbing was already clean, and then with a snort of disgust she threw the rag in the sink.

Even though she was appalled at herself, Lily knew that there was no use denying that she felt uneasy about the entire situation. There was no use pretending that her mind wasn't on anything else besides the man she secretly loved.

Then she laughed ruefully remembering; it seemed she exuded tension because she hadn't been able to hide her feelings from Erin. Sure the girl didn't really know that she was suffering from unrequited love but it had been evident that she'd had something on the mind.

Erin had remained quiet though and Lily was thankful. She wasn't sure that she would have been able to answer all if any of the questions Erin had.

Letting out a small scream of frustration Lily gathered the resolve she had gained from a week of thinking. She was not going to be bothered anymore. If James gave the slightest indication that he wanted to break it off, _she_ was going to be the one to lay down the law first. It had been her initial decision when she made the move to sleep with him and it was her final decision now.

No one can accuse her of seeing through rose coloured glasses. She loved him but she would not taint her self respect.

All or nothing right?

Of course she did not want to think about him already finding someone else to move along too but that did stop someone, the other woman's image to flash onto her mind's eye.

_I_ would be the one to end things, Lily reiterated to herself and even though that might have been the hundredth time she had told herself that this week, she had yet to say the words aloud.

No matter what, even if it wasn't three months, she will not be made a fool off.

…

It was thirty minutes later that Lily answered the knock on her door. Her nerves were fluttering and once again the first-date feeling came over her.

"Hi," she said breathlessly as the door swung open. She drank in the sight of him standing there. Merlin, he was amazing to look at. She really had missed him these past eight days.

Suddenly the fact that she had tried _not_ to pine away for him during his assigned trip seemed totally and irrationally stupid.

His face was intent as he looked at her, his hazel eyes blazing fire as he stepped past her and closed the door behind him. The look heated her blood and made her pulse sing.

Lord, the man exuded sexiness.

Unconsciously she licked the bottom of her lips.

Rapidly her body was beginning to pulse and if she had thought about it she would realise that even if they separated, there was no way she would be see him and not get hot and bothered.

Never mind that she found his mind fascinating but would she really be able to keep a conversation with him without staring at those gorgeously sculpted lips and ache to kiss it?

Okay so _maybe_ her imagination was slightly going haywire and _maybe_ she should contemplate on whether she was a nymphomaniac or not but the number of feelings welling up in her body _should_ have given her pause.

Walking down this road willing end up hurting like hell and then what would she do? She would have no one to turn too since none of her confidants knew.

Sliding an arm around her waist, he pulled her towards him nuzzling her neck, then ear before making his way to her mouth.

"Merlin, I missed you."

_How can you say you miss me when you don't love me?_

"I missed you too." What else could she say? It was the truth yet wanting it to be more was not part of their deal.

Pushing aside her insecurities once more, Lily grabbed onto his shoulders and anchored herself, she wanted him and for now she'd take him on her own terms.

…

James hadn't bothered to go home. He didn't know if he was crazy but going to his flat first had held such little appeal. Breathing in her scent, tension coiled in his gut. Letting his hands drop to her waist, he lifted her, prompting a squeal and an exclamation.

"James what are you doing?" she asked even while she wrapped her legs around his waist and held on as he walked.

"I'm a little dirty, so I think a shower is in order." He said dragging his mouth from her neck to fasten wholly on her lips and stopped suddenly to kiss her against the side wall. His patience had gone, a long time ago. Not seeing her for days had depleted what little control he had. He hadn't wanted to go to his flat to shower and change, all he had wanted to do was see her.

However, he still didn't move from his position of holding against the wall. While one of his hands cupped her buttocks to him, the other moved slowly under her top, framing her rib cage before tracing the edge of her swollen areola with his thumb. Her resulting moan of frustration tore away most of the remaining restraint from him.

Wrenching his lips from hers he moved to lift her silk top over her head before claiming her mouth again. Her need seemed to match his own as they kissed and touched and caressed every available part of their bodies.

Still kissing, they finally found themselves in the bathroom. He let Lily slide down the length of him, letting her feel the evidence of his desire before quickly removing the rest of her clothing. When his was dispensed as well, he turned the shower on and stepped into the sluicing water before pulling her in with him.

Bracing her against the wall he slowly made his way past her neck and breasts. Kissing and caressing, licking and suckling. It was then when he reached her center and he felt the evidence of her desire, the need to taste her arose fiercely in him.

He covered her with his mouth and revelled in the intimate taste of her. Her strangled scream drove him on until he had her at the brink of their pleasured plateau. Rising, he lifted one of her legs and pause briefly looking into her eyes for acquiesce before entering her and sending them both into their own private heaven.

…

They moved from the shower to the bedroom before starting their dance all over again and later fell asleep.

It was close to two hours later that James awoke. The late summer sun had already begun set because the dim orange rays that penetrated the windowgave the bedroom an incandescent glow.

Lily was spooned against him. The smooth curve of her creamy shoulder lay nestled against the crook of his chest.

A well of feelings bubbled up inside him. They'd maintained thier temporary agreement but how is it during this past week he had wanted more. Craved more?

He felt his sex stir involuntarily; he wanted her again. There was no question he wanted her now andwould continue to want her for Merlin knows how long.

Will he ever get his fill of her?

Somehow he doubted it.

In the mean time what was he supposed to do? He was at the half way point of his longest relationship but never once had he felt this way. The need that Lily created in him was so monumental that he couldn't fathom it.

He loved Lily, always had but was he in love with her. Did this mass confusion of feelings mean he was in love?

He didn't know. He had nothing in which to compare it to.

He wanted to swear, curse and hex something, everything. It was frustrating him. He wasn't even sure which frustrated him more; the fact that he was this mixed up about Lily or the fact that it seemed as though Lily wasn't at all mixed up about him.

Did she want things to end between them? She hadn't indicated otherwise. Was she happy at all with their current situation; being all secretive with everyone they knew? Hiding their relationship from people was one thing but having a time limit was another.

How could Lily; honest and fiery Lily, stand to be a causal sex partner to anyone, let alone him? He didn't understand anything at all. Lily is a person who is serious about sexual relationship, yet she's acting at though theirs was a common place.

…

"James? Is something wrong?" Lily asked. She had been awake for a few minutes now and had felt the tension emanating from his body.

"I didn't know you were awake." He said clearly evading her question.

"What time is it?" she asked instead of questioning him the way she wanted to.

"Just a little before seven."

"Oh, I see. We onlyslept for a little while then. Are you hungry?" God, she hated sounding this polite. Didn't he realise that although they were as close as two people could be their conversation was unnaturally forced?

"Uh no," he said moving slightly. Then after a few seconds he rose and put his foot over the bed leaning his forearms against his knees.

He was acting odd again and she didn't know what to do about it. He showed up at her door and had at once made love to her not stopping for any kind of conversation. He had wanted her. It felt as though he had needed her too, but had that all been in her imagination?

"Something is obviously wrong James," she said again hating the distance that seemed to be growing.

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry about it."

_How can I not worry you ass?_

Then abruptly he got up.

"I forgot I had something to do," he said going into the bathroom for his clothes. "I should have gone and done it before I came here."

Stilled Lily just watched him move about the room. "Then why didn't you do it?"

"I wanted to see you," he said and stopped. He turned to look at her for a few seconds before turning towards the door. "I mightn't come back tonight so don't wait up. I err, I'll see you tomorrow." He said and then left.

Cold settled at the pit of Lily's stomach as she heard the front door close shut.

_Looks like the time has come_, she thought dully.

…

James cursed himself. He wasn't too sure if Lily knew something was wrong. She'd been confused he knew, by his lack of warmth when she had woken up. But in all honesty he couldn't stay there with her anymore.

Not knowing what the future held, not knowing if what he felt for her was real or if it was some lust induced syndrome. In all probability it had to be more than that.

Stopping he looked up at the sign above the door, then pushing it open he made his way past the tables and sat at the bar.

What stunk most about him leaving was that he lied. He may not have had the clearest mindset in the world but he couldn't have tried to come up with a good excuse other than lying through his teeth.

Twenty minutes and two drinks later someone took the seat next to him and ordered a fancy cocktail. In the five seconds it took to recognise the voice and look directly into her eyes James wanted to leave.

Erin sat there next to him with a surprised expression on her face.

Trying for lightness he grinned at her. "Shouldn't you be out with Matthew?"

Erin raised her eyebrows. "How do you know I'm not out with him?" she said then chuckled. "I was waiting for him for dinner and saw you over here. So what's up? I see you're back from your job thing. Shouldn't _you_ be somewhere getting it on with your latest flame?"

His grin faded slightly because though it was forced it took a lot of energy to keep up. "Uh, no, I'm relaxing is all." He said and knew it sounded weak.

"Something's wrong with you," she said glancing at him sideways from her glass.

James forced a laugh. "What makes you say that?"

"You look as though someone kicked your puppy but with just a bit of confusion thrown in there." She said. "Are you confused about something?"

"Don't be silly Erin, you know there is nothing in my life right now for me to look the way you say I look."

Studying him again she asked another question. "Are you in love with her?"

"What?" he asked surprised. "Who are you talking about?" did she know anything. Oh he'd have to go to St. Mungo's after she was through with him.

"I'm talking about you. Your expression says it all. You're confused about a woman in your life." She said then tsked. "And knowing you I bet you're trying to convince yourself into some kind of feeling. Do you love her or not?" She looked at him. "Am I right?"

Staring at her, slightly dumbfounded James didn't know what to say. She was very intuitive when she was ready. But then all of his frustrations were a result—whether directly or indirectly—from her suggestion to Lily.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Things are too complicated."

"Are they really? Or are you making them complicated?"

"I don't know. I've known her for years and for me to be feeling this way is just unimaginable." He said, not thinking of his words clearly.

Squinting Erin looked at him again and this time felt an inkling of something. "If you knew her that long, should your feelings for her be already cemented?"

"I don't know, maybe. Loving her then and being with her now is like _wow_ when I think about it, you know?."

No, now she knew for sure. "Why hadn't I thought of it earlier?" The way they were both acting, she should have guessed something happened. Crap, what happened to all her intuition on love?

"Huh? What are you going on about?"

"Don't take that tone with me James Potter, I know what you've been up to."

"Err…" What else could he say? Nothing else would leave his mouth.

"Why didn't I realise it before was beyond me. You're in love with my best friend."

_Shit_.

* * *

**Please R&R**


	12. Chapter 12: Mistakes

**A/N: **HI guys yes...well I have a live journal now where one can read my procrastination in typing and where am I and so forth. I mention in one of the postings that some of you may want to beat me to death for not updating until now. Yes um I'm sorry about that. I have no real excuses. SIGH i hope u can forgive and well say hurray that there is well another Chapter.

**See um, while typing I realised that this chapter is going to be too long...so the is going to be a CHAPTER 13!**

**AND its gonna be up in about a week! I want to try and type more for Back in his bed!**

Yes so I hope u forgive me and u'll have the final chapter soon!

YAY right?

RIGHT!

So um here u go and remember there is ANOTHER CHAPTER

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**

* * *

**

**Simply Friends**

_Chapter 12: Mistakes_

Oh Lord, as if things could get any worse than they already are. He looked at Erin stare at him expectantly.

Was he in love with Lily?

It was a question he hadn't seriously asked himself. He wasn't ready to know why he had lowered his defence walls and allowed her to mean so much more to him than that of a friend.

Did he love her?

A part of him does, as a friend yes, that feeling was not in question. How did the rest of him feel about her? She was his lover, his friend and his attraction to her seemed unquenchable even now, so was he in love with her?

"James," Erin said impatiently, "Didn't you hear what I just asked?"

"Of course Erin, the last time I checked I was sitting next to you when you said it."

"Don't get sarcastic with me James Potter. I want to know the truth. You and Lily have been seeing each other behind our backs haven't you?"

"I wouldn't get your knickers in a knot if I were you," he replied annoyed. "You're the one to blame after all."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Nothing—look, just leave me alone. I'd like to wallow in my self pity by myself." He said leaving no room argument in his tone. But to his consternation, she remained seated where she was.

"I'd rather not thanks." She said before signalling to the bartender. After ordering some sherry she sat there waiting and James knew she was waiting for him to make the first move. Well he wasn't. What he and Lily did was no business of hers, so she could very well keep her nose out of it.

It wasn't long, however, before the silence began to wear on him.

"For the love of God, don't you have a date to be on or something?" He exclaimed.

Erin nodded smiling a little, "Or something."

When her order was set in front of her Erin didn't take a sip, but instead played with the rim of the glass.

"Talking helps you know."

"You're not a psychiatric healer, so stop trying to analyse me."

Erin swore. The idiot was being obstinate and it was starting to wear on her nerves. "Just answer the bloody question James."

"I don't know, maybe." The frustration evident in his voice.

Men. Why the hell can't they open up? Is it really a crime to own up to their own feelings?

"James!"

"What?"

"James?"

"Fine! Yes, damn it. Yes, I love her. Yes, I'm in love with her." He exclaimed, before growling at her. "Happy now?"

"Very," Erin said and she was. But why the hell did he look so depressed about it? Saying nothing, she waited. He had to explain sooner or later, but it didn't stop her from wondering why he was feeling this way or what happened between them to make him slink to a bar—a classy bar but a bar nevertheless— and drink fire-whiskey as though it was water.

Yes he loved her, James knew and as shaken as he was in realising it, it just made his predicament more upsetting.

Sighing, he told her in a few short sentences what happened on the night of the Gala and how it was her fault indeed.

"Lily isn't serious," he continued after a brief pause and then noticed Erin's questioning glance. "She's not serious about us, wasn't ever. I mean I know she's not the type to take sex lightly and if I'm honest with myself I never took making love with her lightly. She had meant too much to me."

Erin swallowed a protest. She was never one to talk sex with a bloke about his girl; it was just too odd for her even if he was a good friend, but to talk about it when the said girl was her best friend?

She shuddered and tried to focus. It wasn't good to have those images in her poor mind. And Lily loosing her virginity to James…well she'd have to have a serious talk to her best mate about that. Honestly, one of the biggest events in a girls life and she didn't tell anyone.

Speaking of which, she agreed with James that there was no way that Lily would take any kind of intimate act lightly but for him to think that she didn't consider them as a couple seriously, well that had to be untrue.

"Go on," she said.

"What else do you want me to say? We agreed that this thing between us wasn't permanent and she was the one to even suggest that arrangement in the first place. How can that not make you understand that things aren't they way it should be?"

Erin still didn't understand. That explanation was hardly logical, if anything she was even more confused. He was talking in his head and the words spewing out of his mouth didn't make any sort of sense.

"Lily's just waiting to move on with her life. There is no way she'd ever fall for a bloke like me, so when the sex fizzles out she'll go on, find the man of her dreams and get married."

"James, do you love her?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that? I already told you I did."

"Then go tell her you dummy—I think you'd be surprised of how she really feels." Erin said. He may doubt things now but she bet if he actually told Lily how he felt everything would work out for both of them.

"It's not that simple Erin," he said putting down his glass to face her.

"Then make it simple you prat. What have you got to lose?"

"Oh I don't know, my self respect, my pride."

"James, you need to settle things now? Tell her the truth and if she doesn't feel the same end it and focus on your friendship. You don't want to lose that do you?" she asked and shook his head mutely. "Good then go, tell her."

"Okay!"

"Okay?"

"Okay, as in yes I'll go talk to her." He said nodding at the bartender.

"I meant now you know," she said.

"I know, I know I'm going." He said swallowing one last drink before getting up from the stool. "You better be right about this." Then he tossed a few sickles on the counter.

"I am, don't worry about it." She said hurrying him out the door.

Well, truthfully she wasn't sure about being right that things would work out. All she really was sure about was Lily.

…

James almost ran out of the restaurant, and passing Matthew on the way he gave a hurried wave before moving quickly forward.

He should have realised this before, wanting someone like Lily in his life didn't make him delusional it just made him want what every man who cares about permanence wants and that is love, home family.

He was fooling himself all along if he thought he didn't need the kind of life his parents had.

They had been made to love each other, to grow old and even die together. What made him think that he wasn't susceptible to feeling that kind of love for another person?

Even though this past few weeks had been the oddest of his life with all the hiding, he couldn't imagine not going through it. He should have realised that he'd loved Lily all those years ago at Hogwarts. He never should have lost hope; he should have fought for her.

Well he had to try and now it's better late than never.

…

Stepping out of her bathroom, Lily dumped her clothes that had been strewn on the floor into the hamper. She needed to get out and from more than just her flat.

What she really needed was no reminder of James Potter, and that was a feat that was nearly impossible, even if she used all of her imagination. Her daily life had been Potterized and to get out of it she would probably have to move to the Himalayas or Antarctica or something.

Moving to the kitchen Lily took the lasagne dinner she had made for them and shoved it in the ice box. She didn't want to eat it. Never mind that it was loaded with cheese, she wanted nothing to do with it.

When she finished set everything back in its place she was left with nothing else to do. Leaning against the sink, she thought of her flat. What did she used to do when she was bored?

Try as she might she couldn't think of one thing she would rather be doing than standing in her kitchen staring out into the night.

Glancing away from the window to the clock above the dish cabinet she noted that James had already been gone for over an hour.

_Damn it_, she thought as her eyes began to prick. There was no way she was going to cry over James Potter.

What good was he anyway? She didn't really know him now did she? She knew there were parts of his life that he didn't share with her and whether or not he did with the rest of the group should really matter to her.

After all, starting now, he didn't mean anything to her at all.

What he did or didn't do was none of her concern, not anymore.

She took out her chilled wine from the ice box and filled a long stemmed glass with the Pinot Noir. Taking a sip she savoured the flavour of the full fruit in the palate just like her father had taught her.

As always she felt herself calm slightly and then taking another sip she took both the glass and the bottle to her bedroom to sit on the night table. Knowing she wasn't about to fall asleep anytime soon, she propped herself on the pillows with the murder mystery she had started a few days before.

Minutes past but Lily couldn't seem to loose herself in the plot as she had done many times before. Her glass of wine had finished and she set about refilling it before drinking some more from it.

As its alcohol level was only medium, she only felt a sense of calmness but that still didn't stop her from thinking about other things. The Boudicca wine may only have stopped her from giving into her emotions and bawling her eyes out but she was still feeling a bit fragile.

As soon as she settled back into the pillows, a knock sounded at her door. Who could it be at this time of night? Although it was only just a little after eight, all the people she knew were busy doing other things, so no one should be visiting her.

Getting up, she padded to door.

"Who is it?"

"Lily? It's me, open the door." James called out form the other side but she remained rooted to the spot.

What was he doing here? This was too soon. She hadn't prepared herself to face him yet.

"I don't think so James. You made it perfectly clear before you left that you had no intention of returning, so how am I to know if it really is you who are standing out there."

"Lily you're being difficult. It is me and you know it. Open the door, we need to talk."

Of course she knew that it really was James outside her door but gathering strength to and sure she was being purposely thick but she needed more time ending a relationship with the man you love took a while.

"I don't think so." Lily said gritting her teeth. Besides he should know that women knew that anytime their men said it was _'time to talk'_ that meant _"goodbye, adios and sayonara"._

"I know you're probably vexed at me for leaving just now but I had a perfectly good reason." He coaxed.

Sure and Hippogriffs were the offspring of a cow, she thought sourly. And then, before she had a chance to change her mind Lily unlocked the door and swung it open. She'd just end it now and cry herself to sleep.

Right.

"Yes, you wanted something?" she asked coolly, not bothering to let him step past the threshold.

"Yes!" he said earnestly. "For one thing I need to apologise for walking out the way I did, I had had a lot on my mind you see."

"Go on."

"There are a few things that had been worrying me for sometime now and I think we need to talk about them. Settle everything you know, so we know where we stand with each other."

Reading her silence as an affirmation he continued. "I've been very confused about us. Our relationship is not conventional by any means but we've crossed that invisible line that stands between being friends and being lovers. Aren't you worried about the way things were before we became involved?"

This is it, she thought, now is the time to finish it. He created the opening—for what she knew had to be his move to end things between them.

"Well James," she put in before he had the time to add anything. "I can honestly say that in the beginning I thought that things might work out between us, you know? Of course, now I've come to the understanding that I was deluding myself about that. I mean, come on, out of the blue we have sex then just as inconceivable, we start a mutually pleasurable relationship, that would make no sense to an absolute stranger let alone the people we know." She said frustrated. "We don't have a normal relationship and we know nothing of each other outside our sex-friend type role. I don't really know anything about you the things you do and the places you go. Those little trips twelve times a year must mean something.

"And another thing, us sleeping together, wanting and needing to, was so random I don't think that even if our mates knew what's going on they'd understand what made us do what we're doing. _I_ don't understand why we did what we did and I know you've been having trouble accepting this as well because besides you saying so, your brooding was noticeable. It was like something out of a bad romance novel, that night."

"You can't really believe what happened between us was as trivial as that, surely?" James was stunned. He thought he knew her. Surely she couldn't be that jaded about life, about what they mean to each other.

"What else am I supposed to believe James? I mean, you've been a good friend to me, and I love you for it but I think that the both of us let adolescent feelings get in the way of reality." She said moving to walk further inside her flat. "Can we honestly say that if Erin hadn't reminded us that once upon a time we had the hots for each other that we'd have gotten to this point? Made love, or even kissed? I don't think so."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"What's trying to say James, is that I think its best if try to forget. To go on as though we've never kissed let alone," she waved her hand, "well you know."

James moved closer, facing her, before taking his right hand to hold up her chin for eye contact.

"Do you even know what it is you're trying to say here?"

"I do James; I'm saying that it's over." She said looking on as his hazel eyes became stormy. Oh how she wished that meant that he didn't want to lose her; that he wanted _and_ needed her.

Lily's eyes widened as he moved the further few inches down and deftly covered her mouth with his. Tasting, probing and moving in tortuous motions.

Then, as quickly as he started, he stopped and stepped back.

He trailed his knuckles across her smiling faintly.

"I guess you've made up your mind huh?" he said as a spark appeared in his eyes.

"Y-yes," she said, proud that her voice sounded relatively normal. After that kiss, she knew he needed to leave now; she would start crying other wise.

"I see," he said.

"Good, then I think you better leave. The less we have to do with each other the easier it'll be to get back our old camaraderie." She pronounced although the bravery in her words didn't echo her inner feelings. Her heart was constricting and her breath was starting to become shorter.

"Right," she said and although she couldn't understand the expression in his face she went and ushered him out to the front door. Whatever reaction she expected from him, this was not it. His lack of anger and agitation confused her making her feelings roll around in turmoil. She needed to be alone.

Now!

"See you around James." She mumbled quickly and shut the door, leaning back hard against it.

Sucking in a deep breath, she rushed to her bedroom and eyes burning she threw herself onto the bed. Confusion, shock, heartbreak and disbelief fought to the surface. How the heck was she supposed be strong and survive losing the love of her life on her own?

* * *

Ohh btw the link to my LIVE JOURNAL is on my profile! 

Please READ AND REVIEW!

OH and u can give a punch through ur pc i wont mind.


	13. Chapter 13: Choices

**AN: Goodness.**

**Firstly thank you all who reviewed. I plan to spend tomorrow replying to all of them plus the ones you'll kindly supply me with this time around! wink wink. Now This Chapter hasn't been proofed properly adn between finsihing my assignment for my online course and finsihing the chapter, there wasn't much time for it. Of course it goes with out saying that I'll proof adn update later but i wanted to get this out tonight (2:00am).**

**Secondly It was Anna's 17th b-day on friday and thought i had promised her the chapter then it couldn't be done. My procrastination knows no bounds you see. sigh**

**Thirdly, it has been a pleasure writing this story for all you guys who have appreciated it and made me want to keep at it. I may not be the best author in this site but I'm happy you chose my fics to read. I am planning a one shot in the future and another chapter of Back in his bed.**

**Lastly, this chapter has a lot of fluff and perky happiness in the end. I hope you like it. If not let me know, i can always re write! (stick tongue out) but yeah i wont...I hope you know how much i appreciate your reviews so R&R please!**

OOH** P.S. I changed the name of Chapter 12 and 13!...well switched them anyway!**

**Disclaimer:** I dont own the HP world!

**LUV YOU GUYS**

**-Sasha**

**

* * *

**

**Simply Friends**

_Chapter 13: Choices_

The grandfather clock in the hall chimed. It was eleven 'o clock and Lily stood woodenly against the sink. She was miserable and she'd finished crying half an hour ago. She was hurt and maybe even a little hysterical. She didn't know what to do, how to react and even though she was mature enough to know it was for the best, it didn't mean that her subconscious didn't wish that things were different and uncomplicated.

Why couldn't she have a normal relationship like everyone else? Why did she have to lose her virginity to a friend; whom she hadn't realised she had feelings for; then turn around and fall in love with him? He, who had the staying power of an amoeba, who she knew from the beginning, was temporary and who she should never allowed herself to fall in love with.

She felt like screaming, laughing and crying all at the same time. Things were never simple was it?

And it always happened to her.

"Damn it!" she said and grabbing her dressing robe, Lily went for her keys, locked up and stepped outside. She needed to talk to somebody and she needed to confess. Maybe if she did that it would go some way into letting herself deal.

Seconds later she was knocking on Erin's door but it was after two more tries that the door swung open to reveal her friend, looking tousled and breathless.

"Lily!" she exclaimed in surprise. "What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Erin," Lily cried in despair. "Everything is wrong. The world is against me and I think I want to move to Timbuktu."

"Slow down love," Erin said instantly concerned but Lily didn't seem to take in her surroundings as Erin ushered her into the flat. Her dishevelled appearance should have given away what she had been in the middle off but to point it out would only increase Lily's desolation.

Just then Matt made his appearance and from the look of his face she knew he understood the situation. However, as soon as she saw him, Lily gave a gasp of dismay.

"Oh I've interrupted you guys haven't I?" she said moving to turn back towards the door. "I should go and leave you two to get back to whatever it was that you were doing."

"No," Matthew said smiling. "Its okay, I don't mind." Then he turned his gaze to Erin. "After you and Erin work out your situation she can come to my place." He said looking at her friend with such burning intensity that Lily felt as though she was intruding.

Seconds after he left Lily gave Erin a watery smile. "I'm sorry I ruined your evening."

Erin gave a laugh, "Don't worry about it hon. Matt and I are more than ready to pick up where we left off."

Lily had to crack a smile. "Okay, ew. Too much information." She said but then sobered quickly when she remembered why she had come. "Everything is just so crazy Erin."

"How so?" Erin asked.

"Merlin, I don't know where to start. My life is messed up, my mind is wonky and," she paused sighing, "my heart is broken."

"Wha-what?" Erin asked stunned. Lily knew her friend would be shocked by her news. She hadn't been 'seeing' anyone after all.

"Yeah," she only said sadly.

"Okay you need to explain things to me Lily. I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is."

"It's James," Lily said morosely.

Oh boy, Erin already knew this entire tear fest had to be about James. Should she let Lily know she knew? James certainly hadn't told her that she did. Hadn't he gone over there and explained everything to her?

"What's he done now? It can't be good to make you cry." She said instead. Well it wasn't as though she was lying now was it?

"Goodness, I should have told you this before. I'm so out of my depth in this that I don't know what to think and feel anymore." Lily said frustratingly. "I'm sorry. I've been lying to you for a few weeks now. Ever since the night of the Gala even." She amended but then paused.

"Go on and I can promise you I wouldn't get mad. I'm not mad. Whatever happened to make you do what you did you obviously had to have a good reason."

As the story began to pour out Erin schooled her features into one of concentration. She didn't interrupt and as the story progressed she matched it to the one she'd formed in her mind from all the details she'd picked up so far.

Wow, she hadn't realised they would move as quickly as they did. Her words and thoughts of them being good for one another had been all theory. Who knew she would be right about it?

"…then he left, just like that. How could he kiss me that way? It was …raw and full of—I don't know—it was intense." Lily said with feeling as she relived the kiss. That was what had her so utterly confused.

He'd been coming to end things, how could he just kiss her like that—arouse her like that—and then leave?

"You love him don't you?"

"Yeah," she mumbled and Erin sighed.

"Lily I may not understand what possessed you to keep your relationship with James a secret but don't you think you had been jumping to conclusions?"

"No," Lily said frustrated. "I told you that he'd been distant recently and since the beginning of this thing I'd promised myself that if he ever showed signs of wanting to break up then I'd do the honours first." She said then sighed. "I had realised I loved him not long after that."

"I see," Erin said but she didn't really. Shouldn't Lily—who had fallen in love with the idiot—have tried her best to have James fall in love with _her_? She should have known he would have had to at least care or rather lust enough about her to want to change their friendship like that—not that she had to do anything now since he was already in love with her years ago.

Maybe James wasn't thinking when he slept with her but she knew would never ever treat Lily as a casual fling and she would have thought that even before she had learned that James was in love with the idiot.

"So James said you needed to talk and before he said anything you told him it was over and what you left it just like that? I don't understand Lily; what about you? Didn't you feel the urge to fight for him? To show him that you love him enough to want to be together with him and not just as a screw toy?"

"You don't understand Erin. How can I do that? Haven't I suffered enough embarrassment?"

"Don't use that tone with me Lily. I think you need to think about what you're doing. You haven't really _talked_ to James yet you're judging him. I want you to think about what you're doing. You're not even taking a chance. You did on the two wankers you almost had sex with so what different about James?"

"I don't know."

"I suggest you find out Lily. Take a chance and you may just find out his real feelings towards you. It may be the same as yours for him." Erin said vaguely before ushering lily out the door. "Go home and think about it. You'll see that I'm right. Talk to him Lily, be honest with him and everything will work out."

…

It was almost four in the morning but Lily still couldn't sleep. She'd tossed and turned countless times but it just wouldn't come.

How could Erin indicate such a thing to her?

James Potter was certainly _not_ in love with her. It was just too impossible to be true. For heaven's sake he was coming to brake up with her and just because Erin thought she was a twat about that doesn't mean that she should go over to James's place to see what he really wanted to say.

For crying out loud, he probably wasn't home.

_Maybe he found another girl already_.

No, no, he wouldn't do that. He wasn't like that. Erin didn't help in making things easier to think about.

Gah, the girl was insane. She wasn't going to James. What would he think of her?

After minutes of twisting in her bed again Lily finally jackknifed her knees to rest her head on. She wasn't going to get any sleep at this rate.

Maybe she should just go see what he was doing? There wouldn't be any harm in that. And if she saw him, well, she'd make up an excuse. She moved from the bed. It wasn't as though she was going to bear her soul to him. They'd just talk.

And maybe, if they did talk they'd find a way to stay friends.

…

James cursed and paced. No one was answering the door.

He wanted to knock himself upside the head for his stupidity. How could he have been that stupid?

He should have told her then and there that he was in love with her but no; he had to go and leave her to go to his family's house.

He could have told her he loved her _then_ go to the house but he'd wanted to wait.

Somehow he had gotten the stupid idea into his head and thought at the time that it was brilliant, thinking that he should have the ring before proposing to her, that is. Now she wasn't home. It was five 'o clock in the bloody morning and she wasn't home.

He swore again.

He never should have left her alone. In fact he should have gotten the ring then go on to see her. Witnessing the pain she was suppressing and seeing how brave she was trying to be had torn at him. She was saving herself from heartbreak by breaking up with him but he couldn't and wouldn't let her go.

She loved him, he could tell.

At least he thought she did but he hoped he wasn't deluding himself on that fact.

Giving the rapper on the door one final try he waited impatiently. Five minutes later he got the same results that he'd gotten the last ten tries.

Finally James turned and looked towards the sky. He should go home and regroup there. Dawn would be here soon and he didn't have a hope of thinking clearly if he had no sleep but he had to find Lily.

It would serve him right if she'd gone out and found another man, one who would treat her how she was meant to be treated.

Disgusted at himself, he made for home.

…

Lily had just listened to the dull echo of her knock on the other side of the door before deciding to make a bolt for it when the lift dinged.

She didn't want to wait to ponder why he wasn't home at this time of the morning. Imagining him already moving on would literally kill her.

Rushing to the lift quickly she waited impatiently for the doors to open.

"James!" she said, his name came rushing out in a breath as she saw him standing there, waiting to step out.

"Lily," he said startled. "What are you doing here?"

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "No never mind that. Come in." he said grabbing her hand and propelling her back down the corridor to his flat.

When they were inside Lily simply stood while James ditched his outer robes before turning towards her. James was fairly jumpy with excitement. They had been looking for each other at the same time. She came to see him and that meant more to him than anything.

"Lily," he said her name again and this time she noticed that he sounded faint with relief.

"Yes," she said unnecessarily.

"Hey," he said smiling at her. It was a nice smile, cute even. He was gazing at her with an expression she couldn't place.

"Uh," was all that came out and suddenly she was nervous. "Look," she said then stopped to clear her throat. "Look, I think I should go. I don't even know why I came here." When the words came out she turned her head searchingly, before realizing what she was looking for she had never took off.

Lily knew how she must look, with her hair not even brushed and in the oldest pajamas she owned with her light cotton dressing gown.

Turning, she tried for a quick escape but was stopped at the sound of James's voice.

"My parents used to carry me to underdeveloped magical villages in Europe to help restore their basic magic. I've continued the tradition. It's where I go once a month." He said and her heart stilled.

"I've never said anything about it before because I didn't really want people making a big deal out of it."

Turning, she stared at him.

"My parents were known for philanthropy even if though they didn't want the recognition. I prefer to be incognito about what I do."

Breathing easier Lily spoke, "why are you telling me all this? Why speak to me at all? I thought we settled things already." She didn't understand. He was James yet he was different. She knew there were parts to James that she hadn't known about but never in a million years would she have guessed that he…

He smiled. "You know what I love about you? Your daring, your sense of optimism." He said smiling. "I love how you're so strong, how you try to hide the hurt even though the people that know you can see it written on your face."

"You," she said faintly. "You—"

"Love you?" he asked. "Yeah I do."

"You're not joking?"

"Why would I joke?" he said and went to her, bringing her to sit on the couch. "I know I should have gotten this before I came back to see you." He sighed and kneeled down in front of her.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"What are you doing?" she asked, afraid that it wasn't what it looked like.

"What I should have done years ago," he said simply and brought the box forwards and opened it. "Love is something I never thought I'd find. It was why I never stayed in a relationship for more than a couple months. With my parents as examples, well lets just say they're a tough act to follow." He said sounding rueful.

"I hadn't realized I loved you until it was almost too late. I don't think I would have been able to stand it if I saw you with some other bloke, knowing all the time that I wanted to be the one who stood next to you, who kissed you, who made love to you."

Lily hadn't realized she was crying until James reached up and brushed the tears away with his thumb.

"Marry me Lily? I promise to never ignore the feelings I have inside of me for you again."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"You want to marry me."

"Yes."

She sniffed, "I see."

"You see?" he asked stunned. "That's all you have to say?"

"That," she smiled, "and yes." She said excitedly. "Oh yes James I'll marry you." Her arms flew around him, holding her to him tightly. "And I love you too."

Giving a shout of triumph James got up and swung her around. "Then you forgive me for being an ass?"

She gave a delighted laugh, "only if you forgive me for lying to you yesterday evening."

"Think we should tell the others now?"

"No let them wait, I want you to myself for now." She said.

"Yes we have all the time in the world in which to tell them." He said grinning wickedly.

"Can you think of any way in which to spend that time?"

"Indeed I can, Miss Evans." He chuckled, and swept her up into his arms before striding into his bedroom and proceeded to show in no uncertain terms just how they should spent their free time.

…

"Psht," Sirius Black muttered waving his hands in a shooing fashion. "I knew all along." He said as he contorted his face to an expression of superiority.

"Oh, be quiet Black. You wouldn't have known anything if they hadn't told you," Erin said crossly. "Besides if it wasn't for me their eyes would have never been open to the possibility."

Sirius growled at the smirk on the girl's face.

"Come on you two, leave it alone." Remus remarked not bothering to look at them bicker. "All that matters is that they've finally gotten to this point."

Erin turned and followed his gaze, her expression softening to look at their best friends hold each other at the far end of the room. "Makes you think it'll last doesn't it?"

Remus smiled, "Yeah that it does and they will last," he said glancing at Erin. "By the way, congratulations on your first matchmaking attempt."

"Yeah?" she said raising her eyebrows grinning suggestively before turning to Sirius. "Thanks. Who should I start on now?"

"No way, don't look at me," he said making to move away from the group of them.

"Aw come on Sirius, I know the perfect girl." Erin said, nudging Matt who was sitting next to her. "She's a friend of Matt's sister."

"Uh-uh, I'm not staying here to take this. James, Lily I'll be seeing you around." He said before scrambling out of the flat with haste.

…

Looking at their friends Lily and James laughed.

"Think he stands a chance?" he asked.

Lily laughed, "Yeah I think he does. Erin will just torture him but she knows he isn't going to be serious about a girl for a while yet."

"Not like me huh?"

"Nope not like you." She said kissing him lightly, publicly. "I love you."

Damn that felt good.

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *


End file.
